The Potter Twins and the Exposure of Doom
by arknox443275
Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life gives you a creepy book about the future, well, you never know what to do. Until now. From the creators of Earth comes a person so wise, so skilled and so nosy that it can only be Alice Longbottom the second. Join her and other characters as they read the first book of The Potter Twin series.
1. The Twins Who Lived

**I don't know what is going on, or why this story suddenly got deleted. But frankly, I'm a little more than pissed at the fanfiction network or whatever caused the shut down. So watch your footsteps. I'veedited it to the way you like and will be crying myself to sleep tonight knowing I've let you readers down.**

* * *

There was a way, a way to correct the future using only written words, some say it was a joke, something that a mere sales wizard attempted, they were wrong.

For this power does exist, and what better way than to test it on the past, present, and future of Harry Potter, boy who lived, and Jasmine Potter, his sister,

Written in books, these words were sent into the past, but if these books were to land in the wrong hands, terrible things could happen.

And so, these seven books landed one day on an old man's desk in Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Some say he was genius, others would call him a bit mad. Of course most say that he was both, because normal people never made history, now did they?

Dumbledore was not phased one bit by the books sudden appearance, oddly enough. Instead, he merely looked at the note enclosed with the books, and chuckled.

"I should have known." He told himself in an amused fashion.

And so, every student, teacher, and staff member, were to drop everything, and gather into the great hall.

Naturally, nobody disobeyed the headmaster, and gathered quite quickly into the great hall.

Now, this is where the story takes a bit of a twist, a twisted smile could be used for starter, or, a horrible failure in an attempt to become animagus, could be used as well.

Delores Jane Umbridge, a horrible woman, she was the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, for no teacher in the past four years had lasted more than three terms. But Professor Umbridge was quite different. She was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Madam Umbridge was known to look as a short and rather squat woman. A black velvet bow was often seen in her mousy brown hair. She spoke with a simpering, high-pitched voice that was girlish and breathless, contrary to her appearance, which resembled a toad.

But enough about her appearance, for she was a wicked woman, she disgraced half-breeds, and was determine to expose Harry and Jasmine Potter as liars. As she deemed them unworthy in the art of magic, and unable to trust. And would go to any cost to dispose of them.

When Dumbledore looked down to the students of Hogwarts, his eyes landed on Harry.

Harry Potter.

Harry sat there chatting to a rather distraught Hermione Granger and amused Ronald Weasley.

Where was Jasmine Potter might you ask?

She was sitting next to her best friend Neville Longbottom.

As Dumbledore called the stage, he took out the note written in silver ink and neat cursive. The note read:

_Dear Hogwarts,_

_I ask that you do not panic when you finish this note._

_My name is Alice Longbottom, I am not from the past, but rather the future._

_in my time, Lord Voldemort wins. Because he gets hold of these books, these seven books._

_These books contain the past, present and future- or rather what the future should have been. These books are based around your favorite, or least favorite, set of twins._

_The Potter twins._

_What connection could they have that effect the future so greatly is beyond my knowledge._

_Please do not use these for selfish purposes, and not punish students for any past, present, or future mistakes, along with rule __breaking._

_I ask that you bring the Order and the Minister of Magic only after the first chapter._

_Also the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Grangers are welcome to come whenever they please (all three families are notified and have transportation, along with the Order, if Madam Umbridge would so kindly retrieve the Minister)._

_The first book is The Sorcerer's Stone, good luck, and change this for the better!_

_-Alice Longbottom II_

And so, Dumbledore picked up the first book, and Miss Umbridge left the hall to bring the Minister of Magic to Hogwarts.

But did you think this was an ordinary reading session?

No sir, 'tis not.

Just sit back and read, as all these others are.

For the most part, at least.

* * *

**"Chapter One: The Twins Who Lived"**

**Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're welcome!" Fred and George Weasley chorused.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Now why not?" George said with a raised eyebrow.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" A few pure-bloods asked.

"Write it down." Hermione sighed, this was going to be a _long_ story time.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Lovely." Lavender Brown said sarcastically.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"She still does that?" Snape asked himself.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

A few that had met/heard of the boy snorted into their hands.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret,**

"Oo! Secrets." Fred eagerly said.

**and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What exactly is wrong with the Potters?" Pomona Sprout asked sharply.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"Curious." Snape thought.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"Good for nothing!" Minerva McGonagall almost shrieked.

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"They would say, hay, what a charming couple-"

"what are they doing in this rat sewer of a street?" The Potter twins joked.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son and daughter, too, but they had never even seen them. These children was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like that.**

"Like what?" Hermione said angrily yet creepily sweet like.

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"The horror!" The twins cried out

"Weasleys!" McGonagall replied.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Still does that, just now he's too fat to fit in a high chair." The Potter twins thought.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Unobservant much?" Ron muttered.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Mum would murder us if we ever did that." Ginny shuddered.

**"Little tyke, " chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"He's encouraging it!" Prof. Sprout yelled.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

"Minnie!"

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?**

"Amazing he can think at all." Jasmine snorted.

**It must have been a trick of the light. ****Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Typical muggle." Draco Malfoy muttered.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"It's always drills." The prophesy twins said in monotone.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's so odd about that?" Neville asked.

"Write it down." Hermione aimlessly told him.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.**

"Stupid!"

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos**

"WEIRDOS!"

**standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! ****But then it struck Mr. Dursley**

"Oo! Was it lightning?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"A car?"

"Something dangerous?"

"Snakes?"

"Only in our dream world." Harry fake sniffed.

** that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight,**

"Wow he's oblivious!" Ron exclaimed

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Nocturnal." Someone answered for the others.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He likes to yell, I take it." Neville stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

A lot of people gasped in shock.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Only one?" Jasmine asked.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.**

"You make us uneasy too, no hard feelings, not that you have any." Ginny was muttering.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry, and daughter, Jasmine."**

Eyes turned to Harry and Jasmine.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Yeah!" The two sets of twins cheered.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Smartest move of his life." Harry muttered.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name**

"In the wizarding world it is." Dumbledore told everyone.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Does he know your name now?" Hermione pressed.

Harry gulped in reply.

**And he wondered if there even was a Jasmine, it may have been Jessica, or Janet, Flora or Ivy could have been it.**

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley;**

"Who wears the pants in this relationship?" Someone mused.

**she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...**

"A sister like- the nerve of him!" McGonagall snarled.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry, " he grunted,**

"Did he forget his medications?" A Ravenclaw sixth year asked.

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Oh for heaven's sake, the statue of secrecy!" Prof. Sinistra complained.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"He fit?" A few people asked in total shock.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood -was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**

"All day?" Poppy said wearily eyeing McGonagall.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"I've had that look." A few people grumbled.

**Was this normal cat behavior?**

"Nope, it's normal McGonagall behavior." Seamus said cheekily.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. ****He was still** **determined not to mention anything to his wife. ****Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all ****about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had ****learned a new word ("Won't!").**

The female professors were seething.

** Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When ****Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to**  
**catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's ****owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally ****hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been** **hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since ****sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly** **changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going ****to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,"**

"Is that Tonks' dad?" Jasmine asked Harry.

Harry shrugged in response.

**said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not ****only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as ****Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead ****of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting ****stars! **

"That was defiantly Diggle." McGonagall thought.

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's ****not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain?****Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place?****And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...****Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was ****no good. He'd have to say something to her.**

"Poor him." Hermione sarcastically said.

**He cleared his throat ****nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister ****lately, have you?"**

"Why would Lily contact _her_?" Snape asked.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all,they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. ****"Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"Her crowd, what do they mean by _her crowd_?" A Hufflepuff girl asked angrily.

"Us." The P Twins said in unison.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their children- they'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's their names again? Howard and Janet, isn't it?"**

"They know your names right now _right_?" McGonagall asked dangerously.

"They have nick names for us." Jasmine said testily.

**"Harry and Jasmine. Nasty, common names, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly.**

"He has a heart?" Lavender asked.

**"Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for he imagining things?**

"I thought he didn't approve of imagination." Someone called.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - **

"PAIR OF-!" Madame Pomfrey shook in rage.

**well, he didn't think he could bear. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about ****them and their kind...**

There was more mumbling threats at "Their kind".

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get ****mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over ****- it couldn't affect them...**

"And yet look at the results." Jasmine said.

**How very wrong he was**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat ****on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as ****still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of ****Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the ****next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly ****midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Nearly midnight..." Madam Pomfrey was muttering.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, ****appeared so ****suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ****ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. ****Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive.**

**He was tall,** **thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which ****were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, ****a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. ****His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon ****spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been ****broken at least twice.**

"Three guesses who it is." The twins joked.

"It makes him sound gay." Hermione muttered to Jasmine.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

3/4 of the houses cheered.

Three guesses which didn't.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a ****street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"I realized very well, but, unfortunately for them, I did not care." Dumbledore chuckled.

**He was ****busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to ****realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, ****which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For ****some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and ****muttered,**

**"I should have known."**

"Known what headmaster?" Ron innocently asked.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a** **silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and ****clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool, sir!" The twins exclaimed in awe.

**He** **clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times** **he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street** **were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat ****watching him.**

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed** **Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening ****down on the pavement.**

"Impressive," Snape muttered to McGonagall.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his** **cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"KNEW IT!"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling** **at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly** **the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was** **wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight** **bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Why ruffled?" Most of the hall asked.

"You sit on a wall all day as a cat, then look in the mirror." McGonagall replied but not in a severe way.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"I've never seen a cat sit stiffly."

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said ****Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a ****dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Why would you _celebrate_?" Hermione asked.

"You-know-who was gone." Ron replied.

"But what about death eaters and the Potters?" Hermione rebutted.

"Good point..." Ron mumbled.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"I did not sniff." McGonagall sniffed angrily.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.** **"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles** **have noticed something's going on.**

"Is Professor McGonagall being prejudice?" Some brave second year asked.

"No, just merely saying that most muggles tend to ignore these odd happenings." McGonagall replied.

**It was on their news." She jerked her** **head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks** **of owls... shooting stars... Well, ****they're not completely stupid.**

A few muggle-borns and half bloods raised an eyebrow at her.

**They** **were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet** **that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious** **little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Still, Albus." McGonagall told Dumbledore.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no** **reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on** **the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,** **swapping rumors."**

"You're right, they do sound careless." A few people agreed.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping** **he was going to tell her something, but he didn't,**

"He never does." McGonagall huffed.

**so she went on. "** **Fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have** **disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he** **really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

"See! Even Dumbledore said so!" A newly arrived Umbridge said to the crowd, "Cornelius is waiting out in the hall until he is allowed in, a magical block was placed on the doors it seems."

"Ah, well, let us continue then." Dumbledore told her and the rest of the crowd.

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?"

"It's a muggle sweet, rather delicious." Hermione told the questionnaires.

**"A what?"**

"A few people laughed."

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"Quite so." Dumbledore smiled.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"It wasn't." McGonagall sniffed.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched,**

As did the others around the room.

"It's a god forsaken name people!" Jasmine and Harry said in unison.

**but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's**

Flinch.

Harry and Jasmine sighed in frustration while Dumbledore flashed a smile.

**name.**

**"I know you haven 't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

"Half admiring?" A few people asked.

**"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"But sir, you're only too noble to use them." Jasmine and Hermione told him. Dumbledore chuckled as he read the next line.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

Laughter rang out the great hall.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey** **told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"TMI professor! TMI!" The Weasley twins yelled covering their eyes with their hands.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls** **are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what** **everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally** **stopped him?"**

Some students eagerly leaned forward.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

"Really?" A few people asked Dumbledore.

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"He never does." McGonagall muttered.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort** **turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is**  
**that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

Even Umbridge had her head held down in respect.

Jasmine was practically fighting back tears.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

Jasmine gave a small smile to her brother's head of house, who returned it.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I**  
**know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he first wanted to kill little Jasmine, but Harry ended up getting hit - but he couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"But how did he survive?" The Great Hall asked.

**Dumbledore nodded gravely.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

People eagerly leaned in.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

The hall leaned back disappointed.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.**

"Cool!"

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because** **he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late.**

"Of course, the filthy half breed." Umbridge muttered earning some glares.

**I suppose it was** **he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to** **tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family** **he has left now."**

"Why?" Jasmine bitterly mumbled.

This didn't however go unnoticed and a few gave her weird looks.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried** **Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.** **"Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't** **find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw** **him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets.** **Harry and Jasmine Potter come and live here!"**

"Thanks for trying Professor," Harry smiled "Just wish you tried harder." He bitterly thought.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and** **uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've** **written them a letter."**

"A letter!" A few people in the hall yelled.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on** **the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a** **letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a** **legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day** **in the future**

"It isn't right." The twins quickly said.

"It was to be Halloween, but do to Ministry fires, no." Dumbledore reassured them.

**- there will be books written about Harry, and even Jasmine- every child in our world will know their names!"**

"Why?" The twins asked.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Surely you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they'****r ready to take it?"**

"Damn your logic." McGonagall told Dumbledore.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the children getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry and Jasmine underneath it.**

"Er- ewe."

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

"Why would you trust that filthy half breed?" Umbridge asked.

** "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life!" The Golden Trio, Neville, and Jasmine said, causing Hagrid to smile and Umbridge to pull a face.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

This caused Hagrid's smile to widen.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,"**

"Just not his mind when he's drunk." Jasmine told Hermione, who giggled in return.

**said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

"What was what?" Ginny asked.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"AWESOME!"

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride** **it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times** **as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long** **tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands** **the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were** **like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle** **of blankets.**

"Who is it?" Fred innocently asked.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"If Sirius Black was to let Hagrid have the motorcycle to bring us there, why would he be after us in the first place?" Jasmine asked.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got 'em out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol, wouldn't let go of his sister."**

"Aw." A few girls cooed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy and girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over the boy's forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. The girl, with a little bit of red hair, did not, however, have any sort of markings on her forehead.**

"Lucky," Harry pouted at Jasmine.

**Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"Could you?" Harry hopefully asked.

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. **

"Do you truly believe that sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who nodded.

**I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Really sir?" The pranksters of the school asked.

"Indeed." Was their reply.

**Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms while Professor McGonagall took Jasmine and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and Jasmine to give them what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Snuffles would be offended by that." Jasmine huffed.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and**  
**burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead**  
**- an' poor little Harry and Jasmine off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.**

**He laid Harry and Jasmine gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"NOOOO!" The Weasley twins mock cried.

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back.**

**"What ever happened to his bike anyway?" Harry asked.**

Hagrid just gave a look that said "Later".

**G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

"Good idea, aye Gred?"

Gred blew his nose in reply.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundles of blankets on the step of number four.**

"You left them on a doorstep in November?"

**"Good luck, Harry,"**

"I'm gonna need it."

**he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"That's all?"

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and**  
**tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect**  
**astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his**  
**blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside**  
**him and he slept on,**

"Aw."

**and the other fastened around Jasmine's hand,**

"AWWWW"

**not knowing he was special, not knowing he was**  
**famous, not knowing he and his sister would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs.**  
**Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk**  
**bottles, nor that he and his sister would spend the next few weeks being prodded and**  
**pinched by his cousin Dudley... **

"He still does that."

**He couldn't know that at this very**  
**moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up**  
**their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To The Potter Twins - the twins**  
**who lived!"**

"Well that was nice." Dumbledore said.

BOOM!


	2. The Vanishing Glass

_Ark: Thank you people who reviewed (1eragon33, Danda225 and Guest) and favorited/followed (you know who you are) also, with the 'Jasmine sat next to Neville' she's not a Gryffindor but her house could care less were she sat and Gryffindors mostly welcome her house with open arms._

_Jasmine: Are we getting to the story any time soon?_

_Harry: Jasmine! Let. Her. Stall._

_Ark: Nah, she's right..._

_Harry: Damn_

_Ark: ...but, first is a disclaimer. 'Mione?_

_Hermione: Arknox443275 does not own Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone along with any of the cannon characters. These rights go to Joanne Kathrine Rowling and even possibly Warner Bros. Arknox443275 does however own her character and her character's plot line._

_Jasmine: Alright 'Mione, we got it... Ark doesn't own anything, GEEZ!_

_Ark: MOVING ON!_

* * *

"Alright why are we here?" Moody asked as he barged into the great hall, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley, the Grangers, Tonks, Lupin, Arabella Figg, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the minister of magic.

"Surely you know?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"The note said we were to read. Why?" Tonks asked.

"These books are tied to an alternative future, or an original one, from the one Miss Longbottom is currently living in. It's normal fate is tied with Harry and Jasmine Potter's fate." Dumbledore explained,

"Of course it is." Molly sighed.

"Why are we here?" Tanya Granger asked.

"Yes, why are muggles- and a squib- here?" Umbridge asked in disgust.

"Because it's the will of Miss Longbottom." Dumbledore said.

"That sounds weird to me, knowing I'm going to have a daughter." Neville shivered.

"It is weird Neville." Jasmine told him.

"What makes her think we are going to stay here?" Fudge asked impatiently.

"The door is magically locked, you are all stuck in Hogwarts until the end of the series." A voice from above yelled.

"Great." Some people muttered.

"Who would like to read?" Dumbledore asked.

"Give it here." Moody grunted.

* * *

**"The Vanishing Glass."**

Harry tried hiding his dread while Jasmine was pretending she didn't exist.

"Accidental magic." Hermione smiled.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,**

"Why skip so much time?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know don't care." Jasmine responded quickly.

**but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"How boring." Fred rolled his eyes.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets**

"How pleasant." Lavender said sarcastically.

**- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"You sure?" Jasmine asked.

**and now the photographs showed a large** **blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a** **computer game with his father,**

The scratching of quills on parchment was hard to miss.

**being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

"Still." Harry said.

**The room held no sign at all that another children lived in the house, to.**

"But you are there, right?" Neville said dangerously.

"Of course!" Jasmine reassured through a fake smile.

**Yet Harry and Jasmine Potter was still there.**

"See?" Harry told Neville, while trying to stall others at the same time.

**asleep at the moment, but not for** **long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made ****the first noise of the day.**

"Wouldn't doubt it." Snape muttered.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Horrid woman." Jasmine, Harry and Snape thought, unaware they were all thinking the same thing.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. His sister rolled onto her side from the ground.**

"Interesting you can here from your bed." Hermione said.

"Ground?" Neville asked.

"Fell." Jasmine replied.

**"Up!" she screeched. **

"He's up! He's up!" Some of the hall chanted.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then** **the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**

"Why would you be able to hear the frying pan from the second story?" Fred asked dangerously.

**He rolled onto his** **back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. **

"What dream?" Jasmine asked.

**It had been a ****good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it**

"Oh, that one." Jasmine said.

** He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"No, it was a memory." Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

Tonks groaned.

**"Are you two up yet?" she demanded.**

Harry and Jasmine groaned.

**"Nearly," said Harry as he hurriedly shook Jasmine awake. Jasmine woke up with a start.**

"Thanks." Jasmine sarcastically said.

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"They made you cook!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"I like cooking though." Jasmine said.

**And don't you dare let it burn,**

"I'll give you something to burn." Ron snarled.

**I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Duddy?" George snickered.

**Harry groaned and Jasmine shot him a warning look.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He said nothing." Ginny seethed.

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

Harry and Ginny blushed while the WWW Twins snickered.

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. Jasmine had slept in her cloths and was out the door already.**

"Why?" Mr. Wealsey asked.

"Eager to cook?" Jasmine asked more than said.

**He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider**

"Spider, really?" Ron asked.

Fred guiltily shifted in his seat.

**off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

Harry and Jasmine looked at each other and gulped. Their cover was gonna be blown.

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"Cupboard?" Remus asked dangerously.

**and that was where he and Jasmine slept.**

Everyone was too shocked for words.

"CUPBOARD!" Hagrid finally roared.

This simple word caused many effects.

The twins were thinking _But the bars, on the window..._

Molly, Tonks, Remus, Poppy and McGonagall were furiously yelling at Dumbledore for leaving them there.

Neville, Ginny and the other two the Golden Trio were yelling at the twins for not telling them.

The Slytherins were whispering about St. Potter and his bratty sister.

Moody and Kingsley were discussing with the Minister if that counted as child abuse, and he nodded.

Then Molly, Tonks, Remus, Poppy and McGonagall were coddling on the twins to make sure they were alright,

And the five that were yelling at the twins were yelling at Dumbledore.

But Umbridge sat there with a smirk on her face.

"And what is so amusing Delores?" Snape seethed at her.

"Those brats are getting what they deserve, personally I wouldn't have kept them." Umbridge smile.

SMACK! McGonagall slapped Umbridge right across the face.

"You just assaulted a Ministry official! I could have you arrested!" Fudge was yelling. **(A/N: That was sadly the most technical sentence I've ever written.)**

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN SHUT UP!" Most of the hall yelled.

"They're not going back!" Remus yelled.

"I agree, they can live you-know-where with more protective charms." Dumbledore assured Remus with the guiltiest expression on his face.

"Why did you never tell me?" Mrs. Figg asked sadly.

"We were scared something bad would happen if we said anything." Harry said somberly.

"We talk about this later." Remus decided.

"Please keep reading." Jasmine asked Moody while Neville held her hand tightly.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen, where Jasmine was pouring coffee and chocolate milk.**

"When are we going to eat?" Ron asked.

A note flew down and landed on Ron's lap, it said _ After this chapter Ron, -AL2_

**The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.**

"Spoiled brat." Draco mutter causing a few to cast strange glances. "WHAT?"

Nobody answered.

**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

_Scratch_, quills were heard scratching away on parchment quite easily.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"If it was you two that he hurt..." You did not need to be a genius to get even an inkling of what Remus John Lupin was currently thinking.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"He's a bloody rocket when he runs." Ron muttered so his mother couldn't hear him.

**He couldn't of course hit Jasmine easily because she was always too close to witnesses and Dudley was always taught not to hit girls.**

"I'll give him something to hit..." Kingsley snarled.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"No, it doesn't" Madam Pomfrey sniffed.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"They didn't even buy you your own clothing?" Molly shrieked.

**Harry of course pitied Jasmine more, for she had to wear her aunt Petunia's clothing which was skin tight and horribly unfashionable on her.**

"It truly is." Snape thought.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"Lily's eyes." Remus sighed.

**Jasmine on the other had dark red hair, but the same figure and eyes.**

Jasmine and Harry smiled.

**Harry wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Wretched child." Tanya Granger huffed.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"You liked it?" Hermione asked.

"Just then." Harry said.

**Jasmine told him she envied him**

"Why?" Malfoy asked.

**because it made him his own person.**

"Very interesting..." Dumbledore muttered.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

The Ravenclaws were smiling.

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"CAR CRASH!" You could have been a flobberworm and knew who made this yell.

**"And don't ask questions."**

"But how will you learn!"

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. **

"Quiet?" Ron snorted.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

A few growls of stomachs were heard.

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. **

A few people snorted, mostly those who knew James Potter,

"You know Harry- Jasmine." McGonagall smiled. "Your father and his father had a story- they said that his great great great grandfather once took an enchanted rose from a sorceress, very powerful at that, and so she cursed him and his family,"

Harry and Jasmine's eyes started to bulge.

- it was supposed to make them have the worst luck in the history of the wizarding world- though I wouldn't doubt that it worked as well- but she messed it up and she ended up cursing his and the male linage to have untamable hair forever." She finished.

Great laughter rang through the Great Hall.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together,**

"What an understatement." Jasmine smiled, her hand a little numb from were Neville squeezed her deadly.

**but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place. **

"The POTTER CURSE!" The twins yelled while Molly shot them a sharp look.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.**

"Can he even find the kitchen without his mother?" Draco snorted.

"You weren't able to until you were seven." A voice behind him said.

Everyone turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there rather annoyed.

"Your father refused to come, something about an important meeting." Narcissa sighed.

After a quick review of what's been going on and a bit of yelling from Narcissa, being a mother, they all settled down and continued to read.

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon.**

"Well that's sad." A Ravenclaw fourth year sniffed.

**He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"That is no way to treat a child." Some of the woman sniffed.

"Nothing on that kid is small." Arthur snorted.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Where'd that humor go?" Fred chuckled.

**Jasmine often looked at him disappointing whenever he did-**

The whole hall gasped at her.

"Keep reading"

**Telling Harry that pigs would be highly insulted by that and they at least have ten brain cells minimum, nine more than Dudley had.**

"Where did this humor go!" George yelled.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. **

"What happened? Broke a nail?" The WWW Twins snickered.

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." **

"If that was my child, he'd go over my knee!" Molly yelled.

Mrs. Granger was fuming.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." **

"That's her reply!" McGonagall yelled.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"Charming I'm sure." Kingsley seethed to Arabella.

"Disgusting child." She replied.

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, and Jasmine, who had once been the center of one, both began wolfing down their bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Good." Ron stated. "Don't let good bacon go to waste."

Cue eye roll.

**Aunt Petunia obviously sensed danger, too,**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Tonks roared in a way that made Moody proud.

And scared the hell out of a lot of first years, who was not used to it.

**because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" **

This was too much for Narcissa, who had been on the edge of anger.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A CHILD!" Narcissa, Mrs. Granger, McGonagall and Molly yelled.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ." **

"That kids so stupid he can't even count!" Remus exclaimed, much to surprise of those who didn't know he was there.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia. **

**"Oh! Let him figure it out himself!" Hermione and the Ravenclaws were fuming,**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"Little?"

"HE'S ENCOURAGING IT!"

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike,**

Quill scratching.

"Racing bike?"

Head scratching.

**a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

Arthur was joyous to know that he'll learn all this in the future.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. **

"Oo! What now!" Fred and George evilly grinned.

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in the twin's direction. **

"Last minute sick call." Molly asked.

"Cat." Arabella replied.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, and Jasmine looked pitiful, but Harry's heart gave a leap.**

"Sorry." Harry apologized quickly.

**Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies.**

"And little Harrykins and Jazzie didn't get to go?" The twins asked.

**Every year, Harry and Jasmine was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady**

"Mad can be good." Dumbledore smiled.

**who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. Jasmine was a cat person however, and liked it a little more than Harry did.**

"Snuffles would be offended." Harry informed her.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry and Jasmine as though they'd planned this.**

"Actually I had." Arabella smiled.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg,**

"Harry." Molly scolded.

_Just like his father._ Snape thought.

**but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. Jasmine on the other hand felt very sorry for Mrs. Figg and wondered if next year the cabbage smell would be rid.**

"Same every year, sorry." Arabella sighed.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy- the girl even more."**

"Feeling's mutual." Harry and Jasmine muttered.

"Isn't she the one that-" Neville asked but was cut off by a sharp glance from Jasmine.

"Yeah!" Ron smiled.

"Third book." Harry told the people who didn't understand.

**The Dursleys often spoke about the twins like this, as though they weren't there - or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like two slugs.**

Ron flinched at the mention of slugs.

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?" **

"She's actually pretty nice." Jasmine smiled.

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

"Gee."

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Jasmine thought he was asking for impossible.**

"Yeah, it was a long shot." Harry admitted.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

"Doesn't she always?" Harry and Jasmine asked.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"They wont blow the house up!" Ginny yelled.

"Maybe Dudley's room." Neville chuckled.

**"We won't blow up the house," said Harry,**

The WWW twins would have said something if not for the wand being directed at them by Ginny.

**"Maybe Dudley's room." Jasmine thought.**

The twins were also however, not in the mood to be removing boils from the place-that-must-not-be-named.

**but they weren't listening. **

"Surprise, surprise." Jasmine muttered.

**"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave them in the car. . . ."**

"THAT'S CHILD ABUSE!"

**"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone. . . ."**

"When I get my hands on you Dursley..." Remus and Kingsley threatened.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"BRAT!"

**"Dinky Duddydums,**

During all their time at Hogwarts, Harry and Jasmine Potter had never laughed this long at once.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"She fit?" Mr. Granger, who was being unusually quiet about this whole affair, snorted, much to the amusement of his daughter.

**"I . . . don't . . . want . . . them . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoil everything!" He shot Harry and Jasmine a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arm.**

"Boy when I get my hands on that boy..." Hannah, who had taken a liking to Jasmine as a friend, snarled.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

Jasmine shuddered.

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

Those who knew the 'rat' all snarled, much to the amusement of Dumbledore.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them, and also made stealing a kiss from Jasmine his life time goal.**

"But your alright, right?" Neville asked her.

"Fine, Nev." Jasmine rolled her eyes,

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"If you can't cry in front of your friends, then they aren't your real friends." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Wise words Miss Lovegood." Professor Flitwick smiled to his student.

**Half an hour later, Harry and, who couldn't believe his luck, and Jasmine, who was thinking something bad would come from the streak of good luck,**

"Good. Never overlook anything," Moody interrupted himself.

**were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their lives. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and Jasmine aside.**

"Get your hands off them you fat whale." Neville, Ginny, Remus, and somewhere in number 12 Grimmauld place, Sirius Black snarling, which surprised him greatly because he had no idea what cause him to say so aloud.

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, not quite reaching Jasmine's who was being shoved behind Harry,**

"Damn Gryffindor." Snape and a few other Slytherins thought, but not with loathing, rather with odd fondness.

**"I'm warning you now, boy, girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you two'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"Th-they've never actually done that- right?" Neville asked.

"MOVING ON MAD-EYE!" Jasmine and Harry shouted instead of answering.

**"I'm not going to do anything, neither is Jazz," said Harry, "honestly . . ."**

"But they didn't believe you?" Ginny guessed.

"Idiots." Kingsley darkened.

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"Hey Gin-Gin-" But Fred Weasley never got to finish that sentence, for he was being suddenly chased by angry bats shooting out of his nose.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and Jasmine, and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.**

"It's called accidental magic you dimwits." Fudge was sneering. Which was very odd.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."**

"It's actually kind of cool once you get past the whole- my parent died and I'm now famous to get it thing," Dennis shrugged.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

"That's sad."

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Petunia knows about accidental magic." Snape thought astonished.

**Jasmine had once been painting a birthday sign for Dudley's sixth birthday party, when the Blue and Gold banners that were suppose to be turned into yellow and black.**

"HUFFLEPUFFF!" The Hufflepuffs cheered.

**Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were furious at her and thought she had intentionally sabotaged Dudley's birthday party. She had been forced to sit at dinner with a plate of food under her nose, but not eat anything. That was the Dursley's favorite punishment for Jasmine. Starvation.**

"Those mother..." Remus was muttering so low that you could only pick up so much of the conversation. Like "When I get my hands... They'll wish... Oh they..." It was quite scary to the other Gryffindors there.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Harry into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

Fille de mode nommé Lavande wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

**But Jasmine had been caught sneaking food from the kitchen after being starved.**

"Children shouldn't have to sneak into their own kitchen!"

**The odd part was that Uncle Vernon had locked the cupboard with so many locks, Jasmine started to wonder if the weight had caused it to open.**

"No Jazzie, it's called."

"Magic."

**Jasmine was dunked repeatedly under water by aunt Petunia for that.**

"THEY TRIED TO DROWN YOU!" Tonks and Arabella screamed.

**On the other hand, Harry had gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"You apparated?" Fudge asked impressed.

"I think I flew." Harry responded.

Snape whispered to McGonagall, who then said, with a smile on her face, "You're mother did that as a child as well."

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Cool." The twins smiled.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Harry, Harry, Harry, we must teach you to lie better." The twins sighed.

"No" Molly said.

The twins winked when she wasn't looking however.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"Jinxed it mate." Ron told him

**(When Harry expressed that to Jasmine she told him he jinxed it.)**

"See, even your sister agrees."

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

"I'm getting you an air freshener for Christmas." Jasmine told Arabella.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry and Jasmine the council, Harry and Jasmine, the bank, as well as Harry and Jasmine were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Don't know why your complaining you two." Moody said in a joking manner "He obviously loves you if your always on his mind."

Nobody knew that Alastor Mad-Eye Moody was this funny.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Idiot." Jasmine hissed at Harry.

**". . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Jasmine nearly smacked him.**

"Really Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It was my first time at the zoo." Harry mock pouted.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Sirius' does." Jasmine told Neville.

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

"You're an adorable idiot Harry." Jasmine sighed.

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"And, er- where are these so called 'cartoons'?" The WWW twins asked.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry and Jasmine what they wanted before they could hurry them away, they bought the two a cheap lemon ice pop to share.**

"Cheep ass holes." Tonks snarled.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it on his turn as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"What's with all the animal analogies?" Ginny asked.

**Jasmine asked if he was trying to insult the poor gorilla or not.**

"I wasn't trying to." Harry told her.

**Harry and Jasmine had the best morning he'd had in a long time.**

"How long is long time?" Remus asked.

**They was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting them.**

Animal like growls emitted from Remus' mouth.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry along with Jasmine was allowed to finish the first.**

"Brat."

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Aw man." Harry said. Not everyone knew he was a Parselmouth.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

Hermione understood why Harry was looking worried.

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

Some of the Slytherins tried not looking interesting but obviously were.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.**

A Ravenclaw threw up.

**Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can **

Remus Lupin had a horribly wicked grin on his face.

**- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

"Nice snakey," Fred joked.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"It was actually quite beautiful." Jasmine smiled.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"That insolent little brat!"

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"Good for him! Fight the power!"

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"You just compared yourself to a snake, you know that right." Cho asked him.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"But snaked don't have eye lids." Hermione told him.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

"Only you Harry," Ron said shaking his head.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:"I get that all the time."**

"Your a parselmouth?" Remus asked.

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

"You're having a conversation with a snake, and you think it's normal?" Ginny asked.

**"What are you doing Harry?" Jasmine asked, watching the interaction between Harry and the snake.**

**"The snake can talk." Harry said plain as day.**

**Jasmine looked as if he was losing his marbles.**

"I was very concerned for your sanity." Jasmine said patting his arm.

**"Don't you hear it?" Harry asked.**

**"I know that we don't have friends, but please, don't lose your sanity to a snake." Jasmine said looking very concerned, and then she moved to the Scarlet King snake that caught her eye.**

"Only you." Neville said rolling his eyes.

Jasmine stuck her tongue out at him.

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"Isn't Nagini a boa constrictor?" Jasmine asked Harry.

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head,**

"Poor thing." Astoria Greengrass frowned.

**a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

"OH COME ON!" Ginny yelled.

"Does he have to notice almost as much as Harry and Jasmine does?" Ron asked irritably.

"Apparently," Moody grunted very suspiciously.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"First pigs, then gorillas, now penguins, are there no limits to you insults?" Pansy asked, all Slytherin image forgotten.

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

Everyone winced at that, even though it did not happen to they themselves, the twins and Remus were evilly planning, using only eye contact.

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Damn them..."

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What happened?" Kingsley asked hopefully.

People eyed him wearily.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

The twins whooped in hooray.

"Very powerful accidental magic Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled, not meeting his eyes, which annoyed Harry to the fullest.

Jasmine notice the interaction between the two of them and shared a look with Neville.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"What's so scary about a snake?" A Slytherin first year girl named Jennifer Northorn asked.

"Well, to muggles, snaked are vicious and wild poisonous creatures that nobody would understand." Someone from Ravenclaw said.

"Well that's sad." Jennifer frowned.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigo." **

"What a nice snake." Luna smiled.

People were very used to her insanity (which is not bad) and the interruptions (which the readings would go by quicker without) and so forth did not comment.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. Jasmine as well.**

"Well, no duh." Tonks said rolling her eyes.

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" **

"Into non being, which is to say, everything." Luna smiled.

"Five points to Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood." McGonagall smiled, for she felt as if Luna was a student of her own house.

**"Oh lord Harry." Jasmine groaned dreading that if Uncle Vernon found out... well, she didn't want to think about the consequences.**

Remus started to twitch at the words 'consequences'.

Jasmine, seeing the reaction to said thing, reassured him by saying "It wasn't that bad."

Even with reassurance, Remus didn't believe her.

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again.**

"What for?" Cho asked.

**Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

"I wish."

**while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Too bad it didn't"

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"That loathsome little spawn of Satan!" Jasmine seethed.

**"No he wasn't!" Jasmine cried outraged, though not fully believing it herself."**

"Yeah, I see it too." Harry admitted.

**"Silence!" Uncle Vernon snapped, while Jasmine coward under his glare.**

"Where's your bravery?" Crabbe sneered.

"How long did it take to make up that insult?" Jasmine snapped back.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry.**

"How hard his _starting_?" Poppy seethed.

**He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals, deal with you later,"**

"They starved you! They _bloody _starved you!" Molly was whispering so only a select few could hear.

"You know it's bad when mum starts cursing." Ron muttered to Harry, Hermione, Neville and Jasmine.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry and Jasmine lay in their dark cupboard much later,**

"Were you hurt?" Remus asked dangerously.

The silence was the answer of most likely.

**wishing they had a watch. They didn't know what time it was and they couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, they couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food for him and his sister, who had for no reason received the same punishment.**

"But you didn't do anything!" Sprout, who was thinking of one hundred and one ways to get back at the Dursleys.

"They exist." Umbridge thought.

**He and his miserable sister Jasmine had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years,**

"I'm about to make three people very miserable..." Arabella muttered dangerously.

**as long as the two could remember, ever since they'd been babies and their parents had died in that car crash.**

"A car crash could never kill Lily and James Potter." McGonagall snarled. Somewhere in the great sky above, James felt an odd proud feeling for his old Transfiguration professor.

**They couldn't remember being in the car when their parents had died. Sometimes, when Harry strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"You shouldn't have to remember that." Flitwick frowned sadly.

**This, he and Jasmine supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He and Jasmine couldn't remember their parents at all. Their aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course the two was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"That's sad." Hermione said, in her turn to frown.

**When he and Jasmine had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him and his sister away,**

"Yeah, it's called Hogwarts. And the two are staying there."

**but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him and sometimes his sister.**

"Who wouldn't." The twins tried joking.

"How were they able to track and find them?" Dumbledore thought, if an everyday wizard could do so, then what hope did he have that death eaters could not. _The protection spell will stop working once he is of age, or if he no longer calls there a home. _He didn't consider it a home. It was a mere house with a family in it.

**Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him, and winked at his sister, once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"Diggle?" McGonagall asked.

**After asking Harry and Jasmine furiously if they knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at them once on a bus.**

Dumbledore eyed McGonagall for that.

**A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken Harry's hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Apparition, my dear." Fred smiled.

All muggleborns, muggle-raised and most half-bloods either giggled, snickered, or laughed.

"What?" George asked.

"You just parodied Sherlock Holmes. He said "Elementary, my dear."" Hermione giggled.

**At school, Harry and Jasmine had no one but each other. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter and his sister in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, or her odd personality and sisterhood to Harry, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"I'll give him something to disagree on..." Remus finished.

Many were thinking to themselves how the book that Mad-Eye was reading from had not burst into flames yet.

"Protective charms." Moody grunted, as if reading their minds.

"That's the end of chapter two, I take it?" Umbridge asked, once more in the voice that would send shivers down a dementor's spine.

"Let the eating begin!" A merry voice yelled from above, and like ever other day, the Great Hall's table was bursting with food. Jasmine got up and moved back to the Hufflepuff table to join with her friends.

"Before we start another chapter of this... thrilling tale, I think Remus and some other would like a word with the twins?" Umbridge asked once most were finished.

"Evil toad." Harry and Jasmine thought. She couldn't let one pass, could she?

Umbridge was leading to her office, while the other had a chat.

* * *

_YYYYYYEEEEEESSSS! The chapter is finally done! I used to hate it when people took so long to post chapters, but then I became a writer and realized how hard inspiration is to find! SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! And don't be disappointing that the next chapter is a sort of easy update sort. I'd continue but it's my bed time and I really want to post this up tonight!_

_Everyone: Au revoir! Hasta luego!_

_AND THANK MY INSPIRATION!_

**_FANFICTION!_**


	3. That Awkward Talk About Your Home Life

_Ark: This is a filler chapter, now I have awesome news! YOU people get to pick the pairing (except four specific couples). You send in your votes using review, look at others, and I'll post it and alter it throughout the story line to fit the highest votes!_

_The couples that are taken:_

_Ginny/Harry (Something called cannon people!)_

_Ron/Hermione (I may hate it, but it's cannon... sigh)_

_Jasmine/Neville (Very easy to manipulate into the story line)_

_Viktor/Hannah (Kinda makes up for the whole 'I stole your cannon husband for my OC' fiasco)_

_Jasmine: WAIT! Nothing in my contract stated that I end up with NEVILLE!_

_Neville: Hurts to know you feel that way._

_Harry: You better treat my baby sister good or else *makes disturbing hand motion*_

_Ron: That's rich coming from you, you have seven against one_

_Harry: But... there are only six of you..._

_Ron: Dad's in on it too, mum loves you though_

_Harry: That really helps *sarcasm*_

_Ark: ARE WE FREAKING WRITING A CHAPTER OR A PLAY!_

_Jasmine: I could stall..._

_Ark: *Glares*_

_Jasmine: But Ark only owns me! *high squeaky voice*_

* * *

Umbridge was furious.

All these stupid wretched books were doing was making St. Potter and Princess Jasmine look like helpless and abused children with no survival skills.

She had a plan.

As she kept her mouth shut during the readings, it had been turning constantly over and over in her head, like a hamster running continuously on a wheel.

The Daily Prophet had failed her, there were more believers than she would accept.

The Dementors had failed her, the two still had their souls.

Her blood quills were failing her, St. Potters stayed resistant.

And now, these books were failing her, for nothing in them exposed the Potter brats as spoiled children with the world wrapped around their fingers.

But she had a plan.

Delores Jane Umbridge always had a plan.

* * *

A note fluttered down on the table in front of Jasmine, she picked it up and read it very loudly as a door of oak morphed into the Great Hall.

_Dear those-who-must-interrogate-the-Potter-twins,_

_I know that you want to know more about the Dursleys, and if Jasmine and Harry are most likely not going to answer willingly, than I'll show you, just follow this way if you are..._

_Jasmine and Harry Potter_

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Arabella Figg_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Cornelius Fudge (for abuse charges)_

_Alastor Mad-Eye Moody_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Tonks (I don't dare use your first name)_

_Remus Lupin_

Those who were called walked over to the oak door.

**It was pitch black.**

"So," The assumed voice of Remus Lupin broke the very awkward silence. "Are you telling us anything?"

"We lived with the Dursleys for fourteen or so years, me and Harry slept in a cupboard for ten years, we cooked since we could see over the stove, we were only sometimes starved, and we didn't own anything there really." Jasmine said hoping that was enough for them.

"What about being nearly drowned. Were you ever beaten, other than by your cousin who we knew beat you." Tonks asked low and dangerous.

Alice Longbottom did not apparently think they would answer honestly (or fully) and had a back up plan.

In a flash of light, there was light, and also the Dursleys, bound to three chairs.

_They had been administrated Veritaserum, all questions will be forcefully answered truthfully. Mwahaha... I mean... good luck?_

Neville read laughing in a hallow laugh at the last part.

And there they were, bound to the chairs sat Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley.

And Remus Lupin wasted no time.

"Name" He asked fiercely to Vernon.

"Vernon Dursley." Was his reply.

"Do you know the Potter twins." This time it was Mad-Eye

"Yes, they are my niece and nephew."

"Are you ever beaten them?" This time, Remus looked ready to pounce.

"Often at times, mainly when I was angry." Vernon grunted.

"Did you ever do anything to lower their self esteem." McGonagall asked .

"Sometimes."

"Have you ever s-s-sexually touched either of them." Remus sputtered dreading the answers.

But it was Petunia who answered, "I never let him."

Remus turned to face the woman he had grown to hate.

"Have you ever tried to help the two?" Tonks asked, stepping up for Remus.

"Yes I would sometimes come in to comfort them after a beating, or give them food and medication, reasoned with Vernon about their treatment, maybe even buy them a treat when Vernon wasn't looking, it stayed that way until they were both six, and then Vernon started t-to..." But she never finished that sentence.

"Well," The Minister stepped in to save her of finishing, "I just have one question to ask Vernon Dursley."

"Yes." Vernon replied almost casually.

"What exactly are your thoughts on prison, Muggle prison, or Azkaban?" Kingsley asked.

"P-prison!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Of course, Vernon Dursley, I hear by arrest you for the abuse of Harry and Jasmine Potter." The Minister declaired. "You will spend the rest of your miserable life in Azkaban." He may not like the Potters and may think of them as liars, but this was child abuse.

"Beautiful choice." Molly Weasley smiled.

In a sudden bright light, a slim girl looking no older than fifteen with curly red hair that reassembled candle wax, chocolate brown eyes, and the all too unmistakable nose of Neville Longbottom. But she was dreadfully beaten and battered in rips and tears.

"I'm Alice, Alice Longbottom." She smiled.

She took out her wand and floated Vernon Dursley over to her.

"Since nobody but me can leave Hogwarts, I decided to bring Mr. Dursley there." She explained.

"Wait," Jasmine blurted out.

"Yes." Alice asked.

"We know your dad must be Neville, 'cause your surname's Longbottom, but who's your mum?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought you would've known that." Alice said in a slightly amused voice.

"Wait..." Harry said in sudden realization, "Red hair, dimply smile... Ginny?"

Alice wanted to do an anime fall.

"It's _your_ bloody sister!" Alice exclaimed to Harry, but put her hand over her mouth once she realized what she said.

Remus, Harry and Arthur all turned to glare at said boy.

"Harry and Prof. Lupin I can understand, but really, you too Mr. Weasley?" Neville asked nervously.

"Treat her right Longbottom or so help you that my wand _accidentally _manages to find your throat at night." Harry threatened.

And with that, Alice left.

* * *

"Let 'em rot boys!" Alice said throwing Vernon Dursley into the gates of Azkaban itself.

And with a poof, she was back in the future.

* * *

"Alice! You just told your mum and dad that they and up together!" James yelled.

"Hey, you dad thought it was your mum who dad ends up with," Alice retorted.

James looked scandalized.

"That's what I thought." Alice angrily snapped and went back to her her desk of note making.

* * *

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Tonks asked as gently as she could.

"We did," Harry said, "There was a woman, her name was Laura Jennings, we once told her, but she disappeared, we don't know where she went, nobody does, she'd been missing to this day."

"D-did your uncle…" Remus didn't have the guts to finish the sentence.

"We don't think so, Laura was in her house and Uncle Vernon was in his, there's no way he could have done it." Jasmine said .

"Well," The Minister said. "I'll send out a search party once the books are over." And with that, he left.

Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Harry held poor helpless Neville behind to interrogate him.

"Don't fret girl, what's the worse the three could do to your future _husband_?" Tonks teased."Well, let's just say, when they're done with him, Alice won't exist." Jasmine said wide eyed.

* * *

_Now that you're all cozy, I think I can let you continue with the chapter..._

_-Alice Longbottom_

_P.S Nobody kill Neville dang it!_

Ron read with a very confused look. Harry, Mr. Weasley and Remus looked very disappointed.

"You hear that!" Jasmine looked sharply at Harry.

"Yes." Harry pouted,

"What?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"Nothing..." Jasmine smiled patted her arm.

"Chapter three," Flitwick said in his squeaky voice, **"Letters From No One" **

"Letters?" Hermione asked, if she was mistaken, it was only _one_ letter.

Jasmine cleared her throat, signaling him to continue.

* * *

_Alright guys! That's the filler chapter I was talking about, remember, I'm happy to be open with suggestions because I just need to work Jasmine in (which is becoming easy from the little scenes I'm writing out about her life) with Neville, kind of makes a sweet couple, don't you think? I mean, she ain't going with Fred, George or Ron, who are the only Weasleys close to her age, and I don't really know who else she would be with, Malfoy? Ha! Not with Harry around._

_NOTICES~ Posting new story!_

_Khione Potter and the Secret World_

_Just a name of the Philosophers Stone only with female Harry and a Romeo and Juliet situation! Hint for R&J- if you look at previous note, you'll know who it is._

_Jasmine: Goodbye!_

_Neville: For now!_

_Hannah: We hope that you enjoyed!_


	4. Letters From No One

_Arknox443275: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update, I am dead pile deep in homework already._

_Jasmine__: And she's making us help!_

_Arknox443275: THAT'S RIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA_

_Arknox443275... continued: There is something I need to discuss with you people, my lovely readers, I want to say stuff about how Jasmine is important so far. To be truthful, she's not. I need to get past this chapter and maybe the next, but I will thank a wonderful reviewer for letting me explain through this, since the first 3-4 chapters of any book is averagely slow, I can't really edit this, but I'll try my very best! **Check my profile for a link to The Potter Twin Wall **on padlet._

_Harry: ARKNOX443275! __The readers want a chapter people!_

_Arknox443275: You're not the author, now are you Harry? The readers want a chapter people!_

_Everyone else: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR WHO'S STALLING_

* * *

**"Letters From No One"**

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry and Jasmine their longest-ever punishment**

Remus held his breath in knowing that Petunia and Dudley were no threat and Vernon Dursley was, and shall remain, in custody of Azkaban.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**

"And, when exactly was Dudley's birthday?" Dumbledore sighed, like many others dreading the answer.

"Oh, don't worry, just June 23rd, no big deal really." Harry said, pretending everything was alright.

They may not have known for the time being, but Severus Snape knew they were abused, it takes an abused child to know one.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"Little demon." Said Mrs. muttered, absentmindedly nursing her leg.

**Harry, along with Jasmine who typically shared the same point of view as him, was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, ****who visited the house every single day.**

"Well, that's sucks." A fifth year Ravenclaw muttered.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and ****Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and ****stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"So, wouldn't that make Crabbe the leader?" Hermione asked.

**The rest of them were all quite ****happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Potter Punching.**

"I wonder where Petunia and Dudley went..." Jasmine thought,

**This was why Harry and Jasmine spent as much time as possible out of the house, ****wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where they ****could see a tiny ray of hope.**

"We're glad to be of service." The twins said taking a bow (you didn't really think I left them out, did you?).

**When September came he and his sister would be going off ****to secondary school ****and, for the first time in their life, they wouldn't be ****with Dudley.**

"Praise the!" Someone shouted, a few people giggled.

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private ****school, Smeltings.**

Lavender and Parvati both wrinkled their own noses in disgust.

**Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the ****other hand, was going to Stonewall High, while Jasmine attended Elmbridge School for Better Girls.**

"Lies! You'll be going to Hogwarts!" Ron said is his best 'Umbridge' voice.

**Dudley ****thought this was very funny for Harry.**

"That's funny? Has he checked in the mirror? Or is that not big enough as well?" Pansy snorted (I hate Pansy, so she's nice to prevent a hate rant).

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," ****he told Harry, who was carrying a pile of laundry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"How dare he!" McGonagall yelled.

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as ****horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before ****Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

The entire hall burst with laughter,

"I think he's still working on it," Harry admitted.

The hall fell silent, along with Harry, when a particular potions professor (talk about a tongue twister) said, "How very Slytherin of you, Mr. Potter." He smirked.

Harry's insides twisted, he was suppose to be a Slytherin, and now everyone, his sister who even he had not told yet, were to find out.

"Oh, play nice Severus." Sprout smiled.

It was also good to see the professors so light hearten in the heat of war, the Minister of Magic whom I had not forgotten cleared his throat signaling whomever was reading to, well, read.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings ****uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's while Jasmine volunteered to clean in the park.**

"Ah, sweet escape from cabbage." Jasmine thought.

**Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as ****usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats,**

"What is it with you and breaking your leg?" Neville asked in a very questionable manner.

**and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch ****television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though ****she'd had it for several years.**

"Poor chocolate," Remus sniffed.

"Chocoholic/Chocolate addict," Rang through the hall.

Remus, maturely, pouted.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in ****his brand-new uniform.**

"Keep your stomachs girls." Jasmine ordered Lavender and Parvati.

They gulped, if Jasmine, Miss I don't care what I wear, thought it was bad, IT WAS BAD.

**Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange ****knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

Parvati stayed strong, but Lavender and a girl named Claire threw up.

**They also carried ****knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't ****looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How?" Ron asked.

"Think of it this way, nobody's going to tell you when they attack, in the wizarding world or the other one." Jasmine and Hermione explained, switching of every now and then for more reference.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said ****gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst ****into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, **

Pause. Drop. The entire hall took precisely twenty minutes to calm themselves.

**he ****looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He ****thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to ****laugh, Jasmine was sure to bite the top and bottom lip.**

"You may need to duck-tape it now." Harry smiled.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"I'm guessing they're yours?" Hannah sighed.

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Sarcasm doesn't work on her deary," explained Arabella.

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old ****things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've ****finished.**

"Noted."

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

"True that," said Jasmine.

**He sat ****down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look ****on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old ****elephant skin, probably.**

"Again with the animal analogies!" Ginny exclaimed.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the ****smell from Harry's new uniform.**

"If you don't like the smell, get him his own cloths!" Narcissa yelled, Molly smiled liking this woman much more.

**Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as ****usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, ****on the table.**

The twins, WWW, snickered.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the ****doormat. Jasmine, unfortunately, had been just finishing washing actual clothing. She was glaring at the floor and holding down her head.**

"Oh no." Jasmine whined.

**Those that went to Elmbridge School For Better Girls were forced to wear a puff-sleeve white blouse, annoyingly frilly salmon pink skirts, lacy stockings that went to their knee caps and shiny, tight black flats.**

"You poor, poor thing." Neville sighed, patting Jasmine's arm dramatically.

**Jasmine didn't even look at her brother as she made her way to the table.**

"And so it begins..." Alastor said dramatically.

Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, rolled her eyes at the man with a wooden leg.

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

Gasps sprung throughout the hall.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

"Alright people, apocalypse over." Dean shouted.

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

Tonks hair went unknown red, possibly the supposed color of Dudley Dursley's blood.

**Jasmine rolled her eyes at the three men's sudden immaturity, and walked to where the mail landed. Four things ****lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was ****vacationing on the Isle of Wight,**

"Oh, if only she stayed," Ron sighed.

**a brown envelope that looked like a ****bill, and - letters for her and Harry.**

"That shouldn't be unusual." Sprout thought, but said nothing aloud.

**In haste, Jasmine snatched both letters and stared at them, her heart twanging like a giant ****elastic** **band.**

Fred conjured an elastic band and twanged it, he nodded his head in approval.

**Not one person in Harry's entire life had written to him- or at least that Jasmine knew of, a kind girl once mailed a party invitation to Jasmine, but it was promptly grabbed by Uncle Vernon and 'accidentally' ripped to pieces. Perhaps Jasmine and Harry enjoyed reading, but neither had a library card, so they couldn't check out books to be over-due. But a look at the letter- clearly addressed to Harry proved herself mainly wrong.**

**Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs**

"Who misses that?" Some one asked.

"Self writing quills." Sprout explained.

**4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey**

"Hallelujah!" The hall cheered.

Umbridge sat grumpily in her seat.

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the ****address was written in emerald-green ink.**

"Shouldn't it be black?" Someone asked,

McGonagall blushed in her seat.

**There was no stamp.**

"Too little, too many, don't you people know anything about stamps?" Jasmine playfully tutted.

Mrs. Weasley blushed.

**Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Jasmine saw a purple wax ****seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

The Gryffindors roared with pride.

**an eagle,**

The Ravenclaws cheered.

**a badger,**

Our Hufflepuffs cheered and blushed.

**and a snake**

The Slytherins slowly clapped.

"Oh, come on!" Narcissa said.

**surrounding a large letter H.**

The entire hall was cheering for Hogwarts.

**"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you ****doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"He killed comedy!" Fred cried dramatically.

Our Georgie dearest really did faint.

**Jasmine went back to the kitchen, but not before attempting to shove the letter out of sight (but not finding one), Harry raised an eyebrow at her, elusive speed and good hiding was really something Jasmine had to work on.**

"It's your mum's fault." Sprout said.

**Lucky for her, smarts was something the Dursleys needed to work on too. ****Jasmine was thinking over and over of what she saw, she didn't realize a beady and watery pair of eyes were staring at her intensely.**

"Stalker!"

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**

"Such a pity she lived." Seamus sniffed.

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Jasmine's got something!"**

"The little-" Mr. Granger mumbled, much to the shock of his wife.

**Vexation coursed through Jasmine, though she didn't fight Dudley, or Uncle Vernon when he ripped the letters out of her hands held behind her back.**

"Isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked.

**"That's hers!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back for Jasmine.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon to Jasmine,**

"Well, you see," snickered Ron. "Ginny-"

"Finish that sentence Ronald and I will personally-"

"Ginerva Weasley don't you dare finish that sentence." Molly scolded Ginny.

**shaking the letter open ****with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster**

**than a set of traffic lights.**

"Poor lights," said someone.

**And it didn't stop there.**

"Hold your breath ladies, and lovers of sanity." Jasmine called out, much to the amusement of the audience.

**Within seconds ****it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

Jasmine luckily informed them beforehand, Tanya Granger didn't think her stomach would hold if she hadn't.

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"Gasp! Whatever could be so horrific!" Neville rolled his eyes.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it ****high out of his reach.**

"Good for him!" said someone.

**Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first ****line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint.**

"Wish she did." Muttered someone.

**She clutched her ****throat and made a choking noise.**

"Then she hits the ground!" Someone shouted.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**

"She always was a drama queen." Snape muttered.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Jasmine and ****Dudley were still in the room.**

"I can understand two out of three," Ginny reasoned.

**Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He ****gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"That's considerably tame for him." Harry laughed.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows at him.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"Shut it you pig!" Someone yelled.

**"I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "is's for me and Jasmine anyway,"**

"Good for your bravery, bad for your welfare." McGonagall half smiled, half scolded.

**"Get out,**** the lot of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

"Three," Hermione started.

**Harry didn't move, though Jasmine did.**

"Two," Jasmine continued.

"One." Ron deadpanned.

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"There's the famous Harry Temper!" The three who counted shouted.

They were met with silence, until nobody could contain their laughs.

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yelled most of the hall.

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, Jasmine was already** **there,**

"You're always there before them..." Someone pondered, Jasmine just smirked.

**he slammed the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

"GO HARRY!"

**Dudley won, so Harry, ****his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"I new he was going to lose..."

**Jasmine once more thought of the maturity of some men and dragged a chair to see from the peep-hole that saw into the kitchen.**

Harry gave Jasmine a look.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where the two sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"We have better things to do," McGonagall scoffed.

**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Paranoid much?" Tonks asked, Moody gave her a whack over the head, Remus couldn't help but feel protective- IT WAS THE FULL MOON!

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -****"**

"They'd hunt you down anyway," Snape murmured.

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"Most exercise he got all year," Jasmine snorted.

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."**

"What you ignore from the past will come back to haunt you in the future!" Someone randomly shouted.

**"But -"**

"No cuts, no buts, no coconuts!" With that, Justin did a little dance.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, you should feel very lucky that we aren't allowed to take away house points!" McGonagall reprimanded.

Another note fluttered down, followed by the appearance of the Dark Room. _Will a mister Albus Dumbledore please stand by the Dark Room. _Hannah read aloud. A confused Dumbledore he may have been, but he followed the appeal._  
_

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

Nobody made a sound, Dumbledore was, however, shaking in a wild manner.

"Stamp. Out." Somebody finally roared.

In an instant, greater than before, an uproar was upon the Great Hall.

"STAMP OUT!" Dumbledore had supposedly fled to the safety of the Dark Room, but his cries of remorse and frustration was carried throughout the hall still. The bellow of Dumbledore shook the Great Hall, Jasmine and a few first years actually cowered.

"Perhaps," The Minister sighed, "It is more inconvenient than necessary to read all seven books, it has caused such troubles."

_I will not lie, if I could save you such anxiety, I would. But the seventh book may not help your future, if you do not understand it. _Narcissa read with a sigh.

After a large berate on how the twins must tell such things from now on, rather than having a book to reveal at the most vexatious times, they continued the story.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry and Jasmine in the cramped cupboard.**

"He fit?" Hannah asked.

"Not really," The twins replied.

**"Where's the letters?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to us?"**

**"No one. it was addressed to you two by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"BURN, I'LL BURN SOMETHING A BIT PRETTIER!" Silvia, a Gryffindor girl, shouted.

Many of the occupants around her scooted fearfully away.

**"They were no mistake," said Harry angrily, "it was addressed twice to us, and had our cupboard on it."**

"If that ain't evidence, than what is?" Hermione asked.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"Better have been," Demelza said.

**"Er - yes, Harry, Jasmine **

"That's the first he's said your names, so far as we've heard, true?" Neville glowered.

"True," Jasmine said, things were going from bad to worse.

** - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been ****thinking... it must be very cramped with the two of you**

And worse.

**... we think it might ****be nice if you moved into ****Dudley's second bedroom.**

That line was said so slow, Flitwick's normally squeaky voice seemed like daggers.

And so very, very worse.

"Hold it!" Jasmine yelled, the screams and disapproval of the crowd caught in their throats.

**"Why?" said Harry.**

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" The hall shouted.

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

"What stuff?" The Minister sneered.

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things ****that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.**

"Four bedrooms, five occupants, twin children, mother and father sharing one, no decency to even take twins into one of the rooms." Kingsley spat.

**It only took the twins one trip ****upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard to this room. He ****sat down on the bed and stared around him, Jasmine started to clear around the- what looked like a- window. Nearly everything in there was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog;**

"Oh my gosh," Whispered someone, "The poor dog."

**in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle,**

"WHAT!"

**which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

"Those things are like- platinum, or something." Justin gasped.

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"It was also one of the only things that Jasmine did." Harry snorted.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want them in there... I need that room... make them get out..." Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

"Funny how irony works," Luna openly thought.

**Jasmine started to make her bed on the floor using a punctured and coffee-stained mattress that Aunt Marge got for his first sleepover.**

"A MATTRESS!"

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof (in which Jasmine nursed and kept hidden in the now empty closet)**

"That's sweet," Molly cooed

**,and he still didn't have his room back. Jasmine was chastising her self for not simply opening the letter faster or even hiding it better.**** Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

"Like we do to them."

**Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**

"They don't take defeat." Dumbledore muttered.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"Been practicing, aye?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled while Neville and Harry laughed,

"That's not funny," Jasmine scolded.

"That's not funny," Neville coughed.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with  
Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

"Dang it,"

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom, take you sister with you," he wheezed at Harry, Jasmine had been sent out by Aunt Petunia to see what was going on.**

"Well, that's a start."

**"Dudley - go - just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he and his sister had moved out ****of the cupboard and they seemed to know the first letter was not received****. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure ****they didn't fail. He had a plan, and just for that, Jasmine threw her pillow at him.**

"Your plans suck unless made by pressure." Jasmine told Harry.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

"You shouldn't do that..." Hermione grimaced, images of Harry tripping and falling, waking up Vernon and getting beaten went through her mind.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

"It would be a good plan if Jasmine had done it- the curse." McGonagall reminded them, Harry wondered how that would play out if she had done it.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -**

Everyone in the hall, Umbridge included, held their breath and waited.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**

"Please be the uncle's face, please be the uncle's face..." Ginny chanted in her head.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

"YES!" Ginny had not openly expressed that, but some others did...

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea.**

"Ah, tea. The pressure relief..." Jasmine sighed.

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"Life is currently based on numbers and colors." Hannah said.

**"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot while Jasmine and Harry put heavy curtains around all the windows.**

"Desperate much?" Fred smirked.

**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "If they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"OH!" Professor Sprout screamed suddenly, "LISTEN TO YOUR HORSE OF A WIFE!"

To say the least, many professors were scared- students were way beyond that.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not ****like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,**

"Amen to that!" Fred and George sung.

**trying to knock in a nail with the ****piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

Tonks couldn't hold in a snicker.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry and Jasmine. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom (their curtains were horrifyingly missing).**

"STALKER!" Silvia screamed in mock-terror.

Jasmine shuddered, when Sirius had been watching them in the summer before their third year... she was ready to call authorities- if anyone believed her.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and  
back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" ****as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"Oh god," Tonks whispered. "He's more paranoid than Moody."

Moody growled, "Just for that Nymphadora, you'll be having long nights in the office."

"Hippogriff dung." Tonks whispered.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to the twins found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.**

"Yes, we all know of the egging and lettering," Emma from Ravenclaw joked.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"I knew the pork chops looked off." Jasmine stated, in a trance.

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Jasmine in amazement.**

"Well," Ginny said, determined for payback. "Ron here would spend-"

"GINNY!"

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"He shouldn't swear in front of children." The Matron of Hogwarts huffed, handing Dumbledore who only recently came out of the Dark Room a Calming Draught.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one,**

"Seeker instincts!" Angela roared proudly.

**and Jasmine dug on the ground to find one of hers and Harry's, but she couldn't find one of each.**

"There must have been fifty or something..." Harry mumbled, but criticizing himself for not doing that.

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall, Jasmine tailing them. ****When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their ****faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters ****still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"Interesting..." Blaise, who had never heard of such things, muttered.

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue.**

"Er, 'kay?" Someone asked tentatively.

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.**

"Please get pulled over and arrested..." Megan silently begged.

**Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and  
computer in his sports bag.**

"He had the- uh-" Ginny would have said 'balls' if not for her mother, "Guts to do that?"

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake'em off... shake 'em ****off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"It's worse than I thought..." Everyone was thinking.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"WELCOME TO THE LIFE OF"

"THE POTTER TWINS!" Fred and George chorused.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Jasmine and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored, and Jasmine tried to warm herself, but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"Whatcha wondering about?" Jasmine asked.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.**

"That isn't a breakfast!" Poppy Pomfrey screamed.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"This feels like bad news, I just know it." Silvia sighed.

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter or Ms. J. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these-each, at the front desk."**

"Does anyone have proper grammar?" Jasmine asked in her head.

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth**

"Cokeworth?" Snape asked McGonagall.

"Yes, Severus," Albus replied. "Cokeworth."

"What about it?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"It-it just sounds familiar." Severus lied.

Professor Sprout kicked him under the table and quietly hissed, "They have a right to know."

"Fine." Snape glared, "Lily, your mother, grew up in that town, I lived there too, Spinners End as a child."

"Really?" Jasmine asked, "Did you know her?"

"Of sorts." Snape signaled it was the end of that conversation.

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE WOMAN!" Ernie roared, "DO SOMETHING!"

**"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested**

"Listen to the bloody woman." Colin muttered.

**timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again.**

"Psychotic old duffer." Remus kept to himself.

**The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"Really?"

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**

"When Dudley knows something's wrong- something's wrong." Harry sighed.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

"What else is new?" Astoria joked.

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's**

"The what?" A muggle-born by the name of Annie Jennings asked.

**on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. " Monday. This reminded Harry of something.**

Harry and Jasmine grimaced... If they had one more evening, just one.

**If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television**

"One good things come out of that brat." Ron huffed.

**- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry and Jasmine's eleventh birthday. Of course, their birthdays were never exactly fun**

"Oh come on." Hermione groaned.

**- last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, you could have said Aunt Petunia favored Jasmine by giving her a cookie, but that's how you look at it. The cookie was stale,**

"What?" Out cried Susan.

**and cinnamon. Jasmine was highly allergic to cinnamon.**

"Really?" Someone said in a deadpan-like voice.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"Technically..." Hermione started.

"Yes, Hermione, we know," Jasmine sighed. "Technically you're eleven for three hundred sixty five days- if it is a leap year, which occurs every four years, then you are eleven for three hundred sixty six days."

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd  
bought.**

"How many want to know?" Lee asked.

Nobody raised their hands, shouted out, or made any noise.

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car.**

"It was very cold inside the car." Jasmine remembered.

**Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.**

"THEY EXPECT YOUNG CHILDREN TO SLEEP THERE ON A STORM!" Narcissa blew up, she and Molly were more alike than they would like to admit.

**One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"Ha, ha." Someone laughed sarcastically.

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

"Kind? He was probably happy..." Arthur growled.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below  
them.**

"Creeper much?" Daphne smirked.

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

"Honestly, the things muggles do to ignore wizards, and they call us prejudice." Draco thought angrily.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"Guess who didn't get one." Cho said in a sing-song voice.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas.**

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR RATIONS!" Madam Pomfrey ranted.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Ha, ha." Tonks rolled her eyes.

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.**

"Yeah," Smirked Neville, "We all know how that ended up..."

**Harry privately agreed while Jasmine tried, but failed, to be optimistic, though the thought didn't cheer either up at all.**

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.**

"What about you two?"

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry and Jasmine were left to find the softest bit of floor they could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Ridiculous." Remus growled.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep, he knew that Jasmine wouldn't be able either. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, Jasmine elbowed him, **

"That hurt, by the way." Harry muttered.

**his stomach rumbling with hunger.**

"Well of course it did..." Poppy sighed.

**Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight.**

"That's possible?" Sally-Ann asked.

**The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he and his sister would be eleven in ten minutes' time. Jasmine lay and ****watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would ****remember at all (probably not), wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"Well, a letter isn't coming..." McGonagall smiled.

**Jasmine sat up, Harry looked curiously over to her, she pressed her finger to her lips and pointed to the barely illuminated floor.**

"Oo!" Hermione squealed, "What now?"

**Jasmine dragged her finger over the floor in either straight or curving motions. When Harry put his glasses on again, he saw that she had made a two-candle cartoon birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday To Us' written in neat cursive. He gave a smile over in her directions and she hugged him in return.**

"Aw..." The hall cooed, making the twins born under Potter blush.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.**

"You're a real optimist, you know that?" Jasmine joked.

**Four minutes to go. Jasmine almost smacked herself, not for the first time, for not opening the letters in the hall.**

"If you were wearing what this says you were, we more than forgive you." Susan sympathized.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that?**

"Was it?" Hagrid asked, maybe it was him...

**And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

Hagrid new it was him this time.

**One minute to go and the two would be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine - maybe Harry would wake Dudley up, just to annoy him-**

"Don't do that!" Ginny almost screamed.

** three... two... one...**

Everyone held their breaths.

**BOOM.**

"You didn't have to scream, Filius!" Pomona yelled.

**The whole shack shivered and Harry, dragging his sister up too, sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"That's it for the day," Dumbledore said, but he winked at Harry and Jasmine basically screaming at them "Tell the others!"

All students walked carefully to their dorms, the adults went to a room for guests, but Harry and Jasmine dragged their friends to an empty corridor.

"Guys," They said simultaneously, "There's something we have to tell you..."

* * *

_There! The end! Wow, that was hard. I'm going to have the next chapter not as a reader but not just some random filler, it's very important. Here's the disclaimer I forgot to add above._

_If I had a quarter for every review I got, I would have $2.25. That's not a lot._

_If J.K. Rowling had a quarter for every review (she gets paid a way lot more) than she would be a billionaire- oh wait, she is. Why? Because the difference between me and her is that I, unlike her make no money off of my writing._

_So when you think I'm in this for the money that does not come with, remember the $2.25 profit I make._


	5. One Second Too Late

_Arknox443275: Start of chapter 5, very happy now. I want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving, I'm trying to type my work in a new way so I hope this turns out alright… I've been really sick the past few days and a bit sad, sorry if this is either a downer or just plain sucks._

_Neville: Are you getting to it or not?_

_Arknox443275: Hey, I may have to follow some things that J.K Rowling does, but I still control your actions… and your paycheck._

_Harry: What? You don't pay the rest of us._

_Neville: You don't pay any of us._

_Arknox443275: *Blushes* Well.. we're on budget cuts._

_The Cast: WHAT BUDGET?_

_Arknox443275: Never mind that! Are we getting to the story or not._

_Hermione: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! YOU GET TO THE BLOODY STORY._

_Ron: You know you're dead when Hermione starts swearing._

_Arknox443275: Fine, I don't own this anything of J.K. Rowling's work… but this is a filler chapter that only involves her characters and plot at the time, and maybe direct lines so... moving on!_

* * *

"What's going on?" Neville asked when they were let go.

"Well, you see, we sorta kind of lied about something and we want to tell you now before you find out through the story." They both said simultaneously.

"It can't be that bad," Hermione said, though secretly pissed.

"Trust me, it changed our lives and made us cry." Jasmine said.

"Oh," Ron grimaced.

"You see, me and Jasmine don't have the same birthday. She was born August first, I was born July 31st, very close to midnight. We found that out on our eleventh birthday and we haven't told anyone." Harry admitted, "I'm sure that Remus and Sirius and Dumbledore know, Hagrid too, but nobody else knows. We wanted to tell you before you found out and were completely pissed at us."

Harry walked along the grounds of Hogwarts, it was peaceful, to that he very much enjoyed. A horse-like snort interrupted his daydreaming of Cho.

"Well, hello there." He smiled at the black winged skeletal horses he had seen at the beginning of term. It came closer as a sign of peace.

"I see you've stop fearing Thestrals." Luna smiled, coming barefoot onto the ground.

"Pretty cool creatures when you think about it, but the price it costs to see them isn't worth it." Harry sighed.

"I was nine," Luna said suddenly.

"Nine?" Harry asked.

"When I was able to see them, I was nine when I saw my mother die. She liked to experiment with spells, one day it went all wrong and, well- poof, just like that she was gone." Luna didn't look all too sad.

"Oh." Harry said, feeling bad, he could picture Luna Lovegood in her second year pointing out creatures nobody else could see and being looked at funny, or laughed at. "Is that why people refer to you as 'Loony Lovegood'? Because it's a pretty stupid reason, they wouldn't like it if they could see it."

"Oh, no." Luna replied, "That's not why, people aren't calling you or Neville insane, and you can see them, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say some people don't call us insane, plenty say I am, Neville's a whole different story… But yeah, we can both see them." Harry replied.

"Harry! Harry!" A sweet voice called out.

"Oh, it's Cho." Luna looked almost disappointed, she smiled once more and said, "Well, I'll leave you to it, Harry." And skipped away barefoot, her necklace of butterbeer corks bouncing up and down.

"I've looked around the grounds for a bit, saw Jasmine and Neville a bit back-"

"What exactly were they doing?" Harry interrupted.

"Didn't hear." Cho admitted.

"Oh," Harry frowned, more curious of what his sister was doing ever since he found out she and Neville were the parents of Alice.

"You know," Cho said batting her long recently tear-stained eyelashes, "The way those muggles treated you really was awful, I couldn't imagine my uncle treating me like that."

"Er, thanks Cho," Harry shuffled his feet and kicked the dirt, "That-that's really sweet."

"I-I should check-see what Jasmine and Neville are do-up to." Harry was near desperate to get away. Tears clouded Cho's eyes.

"Oh- yeah, I need to go meet…" But she almost ran away, Harry caught her arm, however.

"Look Cho," Harry pointed up to a cloud of mistletoe, thank god for Jasmine's 'ingenious' plan to get Hermione and Ron together. "Mistletoe."

"Oh." Cho blinked some more.

"Oh what?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"Well… Cedric and I had our first kiss under mistletoe and…" She had needed not to finish her words as Harry leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Now you can't deny it." Hannah teased.

"Yes I can, you have on no record any proof of so." Jasmine glared.

"I have on many record." Hannah replied.

"Like?" Jasmine asked.

"No comment." Hannah said.

"There," Jasmine stuck her nose in the air. "Under no circumstances do I love Neville Longbottom. For my brother's sake Hannah, I've known him since first year! I'm pretty good friends with other boys, do you think I secretly long to snog each?"

"Oh," Susan teased, "Hannah just wants you to admit you like Longbottom because she does."

"WHAT!" The two shrieked.

"Under NO circumstances do I like Neville Longbottom." Hannah stated.

"I get why Hannah screamed 'WHAT', but why you Jaz?" Megan asked.

"Well…" Jasmine had no real response until she blurted, "Neville had a crush on Hannah in third year!"

Susan snickered, "Who do you think you're kidding, you're brother?"

"No." Jasmine stated plainly, "I think I'm kidding Ronald."

Megan's eyes had a glazed over look and a small smiled formed on her lips, Susan took much notice.

"You like that Ronald guy?" Susan asked.

"NO!" Megan shrieked, "I was thinking of his brother, George."

"Don't get your hopes up." Jasmine said, "Everyone in seventh year- and Ginny- knows he's got the hots for Silvia."

"The violent Gryffindor?" Hannah asked, suddenly interested.

"Gave me and Harry a real shock one day." Jasmine shook her head.

"Gives me a real shock every day." Megan shivered.

"You'd think time with those twins would make her worse," Jasmine sighed, "But no. They level her out."

"But you know who got the hots for Fred?" Susan waggled her eyebrows.

"Angelina." They all chorused.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Ron sniggered as the flustered Golden Boy danced into the common room.

"Well, me and Luna were talking and then Cho…" Harry said no more.

Neville coughed behind his hand, "Interesting Harry."

"Watch it Longbottom, I may love my sister but I still sleep in the same dorm as you." Harry glared.

"So you and Cho?" Hermione asked.

"Did you kiss?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"How was it- kissing a girl?" Neville asked.

"You would know." Harry snapped.

"Actually, me and Jasmine haven't." Neville shrugged.

"Oh," Harry smiled. "Wet."

Neville, Hermione and Ron looked scandalized.

"I mean, she was crying." Harry said quickly.

"You're that bad at kissing?" Neville sniggered.

"Maybe I am." Harry shrugged.

"Of course you're not," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And exactly how do you know?" Ron demanded, sending his bottle of ink flying.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," Hermione said, not really looking up. "She does it a meal times, in the loos, all over the place."

"Surely some snogging would have cheered her up." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione jabbed her quill into the inkpot. "You are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"But who cries while kissing someone?" Ron asked.

Hermione laid down her quill and looked the three boys in the eye, "Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she' feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings towards Harry are, anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

"Jasmine can't keep her speeches that long-winded," Neville said, breaking the stunned silent. "And that's saying a lot. Should've heard her debate before we got here…"

"One person can't feel all those emotions at once," Ron said. "They'll explode."

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have." Hermione said nastily, picking up her quill once more.

"She's the one who started it," defended Harry, "I was talking to Luna about Thestrals-"

"The-what?"

"Never mind that, and then she came around and starting being sorry for me, suddenly mistletoe and, yeah." Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't sound like the ideal kiss to me." Neville thought aloud.

"You need to cooperate and be nice to her." Hermione sighed, "You were, right?"

"I think… I mean, I said thanks, and made mistletoe, and kissed her…" Harry shrugged again.

The debate went on for a while more before the four went to bed.

* * *

"Hey, Neville." Harry said as he pulled his covers up.

"What." Neville's muffled reply came.

"I got my eyes on you." Harry said.

"It's gonna be a long two and a half more years." Neville sighed, "Night Harry."

"Shut up." Ron said from Harry's right.

Maybe if there was a next time, one single moment, Harry could make everything between him and Cho right, he thought as he fell asleep.

Harry had the oddest dream that night, it started like any other- sort of.

Harry dreamed he was back in the DA room. Cho was accusing him of luring her there under false pretenses; she said he had promised her a hundred and fifty Chocolate Frog Cards if she showed up. Harry protested... Cho shouted, "Cedric gave me loads of Chocolate Frog Cards, look!" And she pulled out fistfuls of Cards from inside her robes and threw them into the air. Then she turned into Hermione, who said, "You did promise her, you know, Harry... I think you'd better give her something else instead... how about your Firebolt?" And Harry was protesting that he could not give Cho his Firebolt, because Umbridge had it, and anyway the whole thing was ridiculous, he'd only come to the DA room to put up some Christmas baubles shaped like Dobby's head... The dream changed...

His body felt smooth, powerful and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone... he was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly... it was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors... he was turning his head... at first glance the corridor was empty... but no... a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark... Harry put out his tongue... he tasted the man's scent on the air... he was alive but drowsy... sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor... Harry longed to bite the man... but he must master the impulse... he had more important work to do...But the man was stirring... a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt... he had no choice... he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the mans flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood...

The man was yelling in pain... then he fell silent... he slumped backwards against the wall... blood was splattering on to the floor... His forehead hurt terribly... it was aching fit to burst.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron's voice called. "Harry mate, wake up."

His eyes shot open and he felt the icy sweat and jostled covers on him and a white hot poker felt like it was being applied to his forehead.

"Get someone Neville!" Ron was saying frantically to a moving figure, others were at his bed but Ron was blocking their image.

Harry knew he had to tell Ron, he had to tell someone about what he saw- what he'd done.

"Ron!" Harry panted, "You're dad- you're dad's been attacked." He left out the part about him doing the attacking.

"What Harry?" Ron had not comprehended Harry's words.

"Your dad, Ron, he was bitten- a very large snake and- and there was blood everywhere." Harry struggled to get it all out without spilling all the contents of his stomach with it.

"Harry mate, you were just dreaming." Ron assured, though Harry could have sworn he'd heard him say, "Hurry up Neville."

"No!" Harry said, "We need to get your dad some help, I was- the snake was huge! It could kill a dragon!"

"Over here, professor." Neville said leading Professor McGonagall to Harry.

"Where does it hurt Potter?" She asked frantically.

"Mr. Weasley's been attacked!" Harry said immediately.

McGonagall looked shocked before she said, "I see. We must get to Dumbledore and Alice this instant." Grabbing Harry's hand, she lead him and Ron to the Headmaster's office where the Weasley children and Jasmine already stood, along with Alice.

"Harry!" Jasmine and Alice both exclaimed, Jasmine rushed over and embraced him while Alice looked in his eyes.

"Did you have a dream about Mr. Arthur Weasley being attacked by a large snake that was you?" She asked very seriously.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"It is as I feared!" Cried out Alice, "Someone has tampered with my magic, the spell no longer holds on Harry and the path between his and Voldemort's mind is freely open."

"But- you said that Hermione Granger- the future one- herself created it." McGonagall said. "Surely she couldn't have made it flawed."

"She could, it was last minute when the war failed, Voldemort began to send messages once more at Harry, Hermione said only a few things could stop it. Someone found one of those few things." Alice explained.

"So now what?" Dumbledore asked Alice.

"I have read most of the fifth book, I know what will come to be, as do you know Dumbledore. We must continue as the story intended." Alice nodded gravely.

"Indeed," He replied.

"Tell me what's happening…" Harry muttered.

"You have sent the members of the Order, correct?" He asked Snape.

"Yes, I have." Snape replied.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Harry yelled out of desperation, Jasmine stood shocked. "What is he doing to me?"

"Harry…" Jasmine rubbed his arm.

"Harry," Alice sighed. "When Voldemort marked you as a child, he put some of himself into you, and so you and him have a mental connection that allows him to unknowingly send visions to you, or willingly.

"You see, Harry, if Voldemort were to know about this connection- he could send false visions… say a loved one being tortured. You could fall into his trap and it would doom us. But, if you were to learn occlumency by Professor Snape, than that connection could be closed and you could freely save the world again and again under real reason."

"So," Jasmine said to clarify, "Harry has a connection with Voldemort that Voldemort doesn't know about and to stop them in case they're not real would be to learn occlumency under Professor Snape?"

"Afraid so," Alice frowned, "But Voldemort may now know about it."

"What about our dad?" Fred spoke up.

"A current patient of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." One portrait piped up.

"And Mrs. Weasley?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm here!" Molly yelled, "I begged Arthur not to go! But he said his duties lied with the Order…" Jasmine and Ginny and McGonagall took the sobbing woman into a chair to comfort her.

"I should have read it faster!" Alice said, followed by a small curse word.

"When can we see dad?" Fred asked.

"Whenever Mrs. Weasley gets a word from the hospital. One of you," Dumbledore directed to the portraits, "Wake Cornelius, we must talk about the meaning of this."

"What about the kids?" Mrs. Weasley sniffed.

"They had best get some more rest, tomorrow will be a long day of reading. If they are lucky you may be able to get into St. Mungo's." Dumbledore said.

"Luck isn't on our side Dumbledore." Alice sighed, and with a swish of her wand, she was back to the future.

* * *

_Thank you everyone and have a VERY VERY happy Thanksgiving. I hope I'll get better so I can post at least one chapter BEFORE Christmas, that's no guarantee, but it's a hopeful though! I haven't really updated the board lately, so don't reference that- crap I just remembered I had assignments to do. Well, my family's crazy- I don't know about yours. But Jasmine and Harry are currently virtually and visually eating nice turkey at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and Neville._

_Ps. Mrs. Weasley made the turkey ;)_


	6. The Keeper of Keys

_Ark: I think after two whole chapters of writing a story I may or may not post that I am ready to write this thing! I don't know how the outcome of this will happen, but all you need to know is that every room in my house either smells like my vomit or my dog's shit. So this won't be a pretty chapter._

_Harry: Why must you ruin childhood?_

_Ark: I could ruin yours you know._

_Jasmine: Why do men always walk themselves into these threats?_

_Hermione: You know Jasmine, the sooner someone gets the disclaimer over and starts the story, I'll be happy enough not to curse Ronald into oblivion._

_Neville: Must you always bring that up?_

_Ark: Is there something I missed?_

_Harry: You've been gone for nearly a week- of course you've missed something!_

_Ark: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Harry: Damn straight! I'm Harry freaking Potter! I'm totally awesome!_

_Ark: ALRIGHT! WHO LET HIM WATCH A VERY POTTER MUSICAL AND SEQUEL! IF I FIND HE'S WATCHED THE SENIOR YEAR… You won't make it to yours._

* * *

"Harry!" Ron said the moment Harry opened his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on.

"Dad's in the hospital." Ron explained eagerly, "Mum saw him this morning, special permission from Alice you see. Says he's doing better and the poison's been taken out, all that's left is the flesh wounds."

"That's amazing Ron," Harry smiled genuinely.

"Anyway, we got to go back to the Great Hall." Ron looked sad almost, "You know, read about your life. Expose all your secrets."

"For once in your life Ron," Harry chuckled, "You've got tact."

* * *

The two walked into the Great Hall to see everyone looking at them. They ignored the stares and took seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, well." Dumbledore chuckled. "This won't do at all," He waved his wand and the room became decked out with bean bags and a giant fluffy rug with the Hogwarts' crest on it.

Jasmine plopped into a purple bean bag with silver spangles on it, Harry sat in a red-and-gold present-like bean bag next to her. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all chose the same bean bag- red. Hannah sat in to the left of Jasmine in a black and white rose patterned bean bag and Neville in a heavily layered maroon one behind Jasmine.

"Who shall read the next chapter?" Dumbledore asked, nobody gave an answer- not even Hermione. "Nobody?" He took off his hat and dug into it. "Miss Chang," He floated the book towards Cho, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Cho took the book hesitantly and cleared her throat.

**"The Keeper of the Keys."**

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"The canon? Really?" Silvia asked.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

Hermione and the two other Grangers lost it, "HE BROUGHT A RIFLE WITH HIM BUT COULDN'T MANAGE A PROPER MEAL!"

"Caaaalm down Mia." Ron soothed.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!" There was a pause. Then-**

**SMASH!**

"Why do people insist on yelling when they read capitals?" Someone asked their friend next to him.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Must've been chilly." Fred shivered.

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"That makes him seem actually scary." Ron snickered.

"Hagrid scary?" Ginny said in a fit of laughing.

"Believe it or not," Jasmine pointed out. "He was actually quite frightening."

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy**

**journey..."**

"Only you, Hagrid." Jasmine softly shook her head.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

"You tell him, Hagrid!" George cheered.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"HIDE BEHIND THE WHALE!" Hannah yelled.

**"An' here's Harry an' Jasmine!" said the giant.**

**Harry dared to looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"See, it's impossible for Hagrid to be truly scary." Harry smirked.

**"Las' time I saw you, you two were wee babies," said the giant. "Yeh look a**

**lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes, Harry. An' Jasmine, you look just like yer mum."**

While Jasmine knew that was not necessarily true, the complement still touched her.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"And you've been abusing the two for eleven years of their life!" Hermione yelled.

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,"**

"You tell 'em Hagrid!" Most cheered.

**said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Thank you Hagrid." Hermione and Jasmine smiled.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

**"Anyway- Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"Only you."

"Hey?" Hannah called, "Isn't it Jasmine's birthday too?"

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers, his sister peeking curiously over his shoulder. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"Anyone else notice how green is mentioned _a lot?_" The Minister asked.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, for the cake of course, but the words got lost and he remembered something the giant must have forgot.**

"What this time?"

**"It's Jasmine's birthday too you know," said Harry.**

"That'd be rude Harry James if you didn't remember I was forgotten." Jasmine scolded, she was like a mini-parent at times.

**Hagrid looked awkward and his eyes made a beeline for the floor.**

"Hagrid," Molly looked stern, "What are you not telling us."

It was the twins and the group of friends turn to look awkward.

**"Well," said the giant. "I don' really want ter be the one ter tell you this, but ya ought to know."**

**"Know what?" Jasmine asked politely, he didn't exactly strike Jasmine as the kind to punish for asking.**

"But how do you learn?" The Ravenclaw table asked.

**"I jus' found out too," said the giant in defense. "You see, Harry. You were born the thirty first of July. At exactly… four minutes to midnight. But Jasmine, you were born actually on the first o' August… exactly at midnight…"**

The words hung in the air and nobody moved.

Molly, not being able to take the silence, gathered Harry and Jasmine into a bone-crushing hug.

**Nobody moved, nobody spoke, Dudley even stopped his snivelling for a moment.**

"Awkward…" Ernie coughed.

**"I'm sorry yeh had ter hear it this way." sighed Hagrid, a furious gaze suddenly turn on the Dursleys. "Maybe if someone had told yer before…" Though he never finished the sentence.**

"That's sick." Remus growled.

**Jasmine didn't want to think about it. She wanted the giant to just stop and let her continue her miserable life.**

"Yeh got ter know."

**Of all the little things she and Harry had in common, it was ripped away. They may have been twins, but Jasmine tended to think her theories over before acted upon it. While when Harry was not silenced by the fact the Dursleys were there, he acted rash and jumped to conclusions.**

"You do tend to do that a lot, Harry." Hermione said.

**Though Jasmine preferred reading books and knowing knew things, Harry often spent his free time trying to get a glimpse of anything Dudley was watching on TV.**

"I was seven!"

**And while Harry's eyes would shine like the star Sirius,**

"Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky," Hermione said, "For those who don't know."

"Foreshadowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned earlier in the story to return later in a more significant way- for those who don't know." Jasmine smirked at Harry, who stifled his laughs.

**Jasmine's were dull and like a still-green wilted flow stem.**

"But the flower that grew on there was very pretty," Neville smirked.

"Stop being cheesey," Jasmine said, "You're in for a death sentence." Neville looked at Harry fearfully.

**"Um…" Jasmine spoke up, "Not to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"**

"At least you're polite." Narcissa commented.

**The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

"They're not going to know what that is."

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm and some of Jasmine's shoulder.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together.**

**"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." **

"RUBEUS HAGRID YOU DO NOT DRINK IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" Molly scolded at the top of her lungs.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted.**

"It's Uncle Vernon," Harry said, "What did you expect?"

**He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

"Sweet." A first year said.

"You go to a magical school magically made to teach magic and _that's _cool?" Their friends asked.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. **

"What's not in there," Jasmine asked, "And Mrs. Weasley that was butterbeer."

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"He's fat enough as it is." Megan rolled her eyes.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don'**

**worry."**

"Go Hagrid!"

**He passed the sausages to Jasmine, who took two and handed the plate to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful,**

"They were very good." Jasmine said, but after thought she added. "Though some Salvia Officinalis would have been pleasant."

**but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.**

**Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"You two are the politest little things…" That caused the twins to blush in a fashion that rivaled the Weasleys.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."**

"This isn't going to end well." Neville figured.

"Well," Harry sent a smile his way, "It ended pretty well for _us_."

**"Er- no," said Harry.**

"He won't like that." McGonagall sighed.

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

**"Sorry," Jasmine said quickly, thinking she had somehow offended him.**

"Those Dursleys." Remus was still muttering, believe it or not- that werewolf could hold a grudge.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

Jasmine and Harry really did like hearing about their parents (other than the appearance comments- they were getting old).

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"Now THAT'S scary Hagrid!" The kids howled in laughter.

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that these kids- these kids!- knows nothin' abou'- about ANYTHING?"**

"That can be misinterpreted in so many ways." Hermione shook her head.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far (for Jasmine a little more than far). Both he and his sister had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad- Jasmine's were mainly "A"s in fact."**

"Shouldn't it be "O"s?" Ron asked.

"An "A" is the highest grade you can get in muggle school," Jasminne explained. "Then B, C, D, and lastly F, which mostly means fail."

"It'd range him a C." Jasmine whispered to Harry, "Minus."

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff, Jasmine can cook even." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

"The Wizarding World of Oz." Hermione smiled.

**"What world?"**

"That's not going to go well, Minerva." Severus whispered.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"Oh no." Jasmine groaned, this won't go well with the toad and the Minister if he still cared.

"Oh yes." Harry grimaced beside her.

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

"A what?" Fred cocked his head to the side.

"Mimby-wimbly?" Silvia shrugged.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry and Jasmine.**

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous." That comment was directed at Harry more.**

"We all fall down." Jasmine mused, remembering one of the songs she overheard some girls singing. every blasted secret (that their minds would comprehend) was revealed that… early night-morning.

**"What? My- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"See Severus," Professor Sprout kicked him, "He said nothing of himself."

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"Two highly awkward confessions in one night." Someone said, "That must suck."

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit!**

"What is Hagrid?" Jasmine loudly said. "A dog?"

**I forbid you to tell the boy and girl anything!"**

"NOBODY GIVES A DAMN!"

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore**

**left fer them?"**

**"There was a letter?" Jasmine quietly asked Harry, who shrugged in return.**

"What ever happened to that letter?" Jasmine inquired.

"You may read it at the end if you wish." Dumbledore said, he had a lot to make up.

**"I was there!" He thundered, "I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"That's not a big surprise."

**"Kept what from me?" said Jasmine and Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

"NOBODY CARES!"

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh,"**

"That'll show 'em Hagrid!"

**said Hagrid. "Jasmine, yer a witch an' Harry- yer a wizard."**

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind**

**could be heard.**

**"Excuse me?" Jasmine looked hurt by this comment, "I've never been called a witch before but I do happen to know it as an offensive term. I don't know what I've done to you but there is no need for name calling."**

Hermione laughed, "That was my reaction too!"

"Yeah," Mrs. Granger said, "Only my husband had many words for Professor McGonagall."

**"Not like that," Hagrid said quickly. "Not them kind you hear in them muggle books. Like real magic, wands and spells and potions an' all that stuff."**

"What are witches like in muggle books?" Arthur inquired.

"Muggles often think of witches as drastically ugly green-faced old ladies with long pointed noses and wearing a black cloak and black pointed hat- sometimes deep purple.

"They are known to perform evil sorcery and prew poisonous potions, fly on brooms to capture children and bake them in an oven during the 'Witching Hour'. They also usually have black cats which have a well known superstition of bad luck." Hermione said all that without stopping- no, I'm Sirius _(okay, I need to cut down on the Starkid thinking)_

**"- a what?" gasped Harry, too entranced by the possibilities.**

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which**

**groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once**

**yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else**

**would yeh be?**

"We should tell them more about their parents- I wonder if there's a book for that too." Professor Flitwick thought.

**An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters, you two."**

**Harry and Jasmine stretched out their hands at last to take the yellowish envelopes, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. Along with Ms. J. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. Harry pulled out the letter and read:**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_**

**_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_**

**_necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't**

**decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does**

**it mean, they await my owl?"**

"That's your first question?" Malfoy asked from his green silver-brush-stroked beanbag.

"Well, it was the 31 of July, so he must have (NOT MUST OF) been worried that there was no escape." Jasmine smiled, though to Malfoy it was a smirk.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl**

"What's NOT in there?"

"Tell me it's fake."

**a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"There goes my hopes."

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment.**

"Owl mail!"

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could**

**read upside down (Jasmine couldn't- the man did have illegible handwriting):**

"THANK YOU!"

**_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_**

**_Given twins their letter._**

**_Taking them to buy his things tomorrow._**

**_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._**

**_Hagrid_**

"What a nice note."

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm.**

"How do those owls do it?" Jasmine wondered.

"Nobody knows," Hannah whispered in response.

"Did I say that outloud?"

**Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"What's a tephelone?" Arthur asked.

"It's telephone, Mr. Weasley." Jasmine corrected.

"A telephone is a system that converts acoustic vibrations to electrical signals in order to transmit sound, typically voices, over a distance using wire or radio." Hermione explained, though the quizzical looks forced her to say, "It's like floo calling only you cannot see the face of whom you're talking to, and there is a specific number assigned to each registered telephone, though there are cell phones, but don't ask."

**Jasmine poked Harry and only then did he notice his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"Remember," Ron said. "Don't catch flies."

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"Here we go." Harry smirked (Jasmine kicked him).

**"They're not going," he said.**

"OF COURSE THEY ARE!"

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

Everyone just snorted.

**"A what?" said Jasmine, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"Was that figuratively or literally?" Jasmine asked Hagrid.

"Must have been figuratively," Harry snorted. "Aunt Petunia's the most underfed horse I've laid my eyes on."

"For a woman who insists she cooks, she never actually eats her own food." Jasmine shrugged.

**"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him!**

Dumbledore was very VERY tense.

**Wizard indeed, and that girl a witch!"**

"Now I know that one's offensive."

**"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a- a wizard? You knew my sister was magical!"**

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you two end up anything else, my dratted sister being what she was?**

"LILY WAS ONE OF THE BRIGHTEST WITCHES EVER TO LIVE!" Remus yelled angrily, okay, well _maybe _I could have found a better way to tell the future.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"Aren't you not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts until you turn of age?" Jasmine asked.

"There's one day where muggle-borns are allowed to perform magic in front of their family to show what they've learned. Once every summer." Hermione explained.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was- a freak! And you ended up just like her, girl!**

"MY MOTHER WAS NOT A FREAK!" Jasmine screamed along with Harry.

"LILY AND JASMINE ARE NO FREAKS, IF ANYTHING YOU ARE!" Remus was shouting. Those who knew Lily Evans-Potter or believed Jasmine were in an uproar as well.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"AS SHOULD YOU BE!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger yelled, very very proud of their Hermione.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"Of course Petunia would say something so cynical." McGonagall thought, she had met the girl when Lily was in sixth year and her mother died, to say the least she was very unimpressed.

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, couldn't settle for just one, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as- as- abnormal- and then, if you please,**

"I don't!"

**she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"THAT'S NO WAY TO BREAK IT TO TWO ELEVEN YEAR OLD CHILDREN!" Molly screamed so loud.

**Harry had gone very white, Jasmine shaking with tears. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"THOSE LYING, BLASTED-" What lying blasted thing the Dursleys were we shall never find out because Remus turned eerily calm and smiled.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"Everyone's tactless, we get it." Ginny said.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently, Jasmine didn't like what this was leading up to…**

"Seconds of awkward." Sally-Ann tried breaking the silence.

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh two, how much yeh didn't know. An', Harry, I don' know if I'm the right**

**person ter tell yeh- but someone's gotta- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

"Ignorance is bliss," Jasmine said. "But obliviousness can lead to destruction."

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh- mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it… and yer may not like it all."**

"None of us like it." The Minister shook his head.

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with- with a person called- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows."**

"I bet you two sickles Harry can get Hagrid to say the name." Ron smirked at Neville.

"I bet you two sickled it'll be Jasmine who tries and gets him to do it." Neville replied.

"And if neither get him to?" Hermione butted in.

**"Who?" Harry asked**

**"Well- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?" Jasmine asked**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, guys, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, here was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"Seriously, it's a name people!" Harry exclaimed.

**"Could you write it down?" Jasmine suggested.**

**"Nah- can't spell it. All right- Voldemort. "**

Ron grudgingly handed Neville two sickles.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this- this wizard, about twenty years ago now,**

"Twenty years?" Jasmine asked, she and Hermione calculated that in their heads.

"That would be…" Jasmine started.

"In 1971…" Hermione finished

"Isn't that when mum and dad came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

**started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right.**

"It's not power," Jasmine said, "It's the inability to accept others and the indignation he must have received as a child- that's usually what triggers it."

"Well said, Miss Potter." Dumbledore smiled, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

**Dark days, you two. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened.** **He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.**

"At least not now," Ron said. "I'm sure that You-Know-Who must have some fear of Harry and Jasmine. They spent the last four years stopping him."

**Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

"Really?" Molly asked, James never stuck her as the type to hold those responsibilities to heart- perhaps Lily kept him in line.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"Or that they were to smart to consider the thought of torturous greed." Jasmine thought.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You two were just a year old. He came ter yer house an'- an'-"**

"And he must have been after something specific, not just killing." Jasmine thought, "I remember him saying, "I'm going to get rid of you, boy." Not "you two". He was after Harry and I have no idea why, but he wasn't after me for some odd reason."

As if he had read her thoughts, Dumbledore thought, "I wonder if Miss. Potter can peace all of this together, I believe she needs just one more thing… Maybe these books will refresh her thoughts."

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find- anyway..."**

"It's nice to hear about them, not us." Harry said without thinking.

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing- he tried to kill you, too, Harry. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then.**

"Both most likely." Seamus thought.

**But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh**

"And how he survived…" Jasmine thought.

**took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you,**

"He's too stubborn to die." Ron smiled.

"Like a cat." Jasmine said, "He's got nine lives."

**an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age- the McKinnons, the Bones,**

Susan took a moment to hang her head with her fellow fifth year Hufflepuffs.

**the Prewetts-**

Molly leaned onto Arthur for support and Jasmine thought a little pray.

**an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

"Maybe because it was expected?" Jasmine asked herself.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before- and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"You shouldn't- shouldn't remember…" Remus blinked.

**Jasmine's mind was on the same track- maybe it was a twin thing. She seemed to hear screaming, then voices… they were faint but voices nonetheless.**

**"I'm going to get rid of you, boy." Laughed a cruel voice.**

**"Naw!" Another voice, very high and childish, cried out. "'Awwy, 'awwy, naw!"**

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

"Well that's new." Dumbledore said aloud.

"I get it!" Jasmine quietly exclaimed. Something caused Voldemort to want Harry specifically dead, and her parents were just obstacles. Because if he truly wanted all Potters gone, he would've taken note to her and killed her first.

**Hagrid was watching them sadly. "Took yeh two from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yer ter this lot..."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon.**

"One more word Dursley and I'll turn you into a "load of tosh"." Our very-not-really friendly Gryffindor, Silvia, threatened.

**Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage and Jasmine seemed to lose some of hers. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"AND BEGIN!"

**"Now, you listen here, you two," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you,**

"ACCEPT?"

**probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured-**

"Hm," Ginny said. "They've never tried that, right?" She fingered her wand with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"I'm in a hall with jinx-happy teenagers." Jasmine pointed out, "And though I'm not one to blame- I'm not saying a thing."

**and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos,**

"THE ONLY WEIRDO IS YOU, YOU ALCOHOLIC BABOON'S ARSE!"

**no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion-**

Remus did not scream, instead he gave the same look as before and beckoned Jasmine forward (he sat in front of her). "You know who I think the world is better off without?"

Jasmine really wanted these books to end.

**asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"**

"THE BASTARD"

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley- I'm warning you- one more word... "**

"GO HAGRID" People liked cheering that.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"EPIC"

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. Harry and Jasmine, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"Jasmine I get but… no, I can see it." Ginny shrugged.

**"But what happened to Vol-, sorry- I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"Don't be afraid!"

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful- why'd he go?**

Jasmine processed that through her mind.

Dumbledore would say love.

Hermione would spend endless hours questioning and in the library.

Ron would say… well, what would Ron say?

And Harry, well, Harry would just say he got lucky. But Jasmine knew better than that.

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time,**

"And they were right," Dumbledore thought.

**like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"I say they're lying. They must be still on his side." Harry explained, knowing it was true (mostly).

"I say you're lying." Umbridge sniffed.

"I say that I must not tell lies." Harry countered icily, making Umbridge freeze in her words.

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on- I dunno what it was, no one does-**

"The mystery of Harry Potter." Jasmine hummed, though trying to think of what had made Voldemort want Harry dead as badly as he had.

**An' Jasmine, you were never touched! An' somethin' about you stumped, Harry, him, all right."**

"You surely never fail to stump us, Harry." Cho sighed, Ginny was less-than-pleased, so to speak.

**Hagrid looked at Harry and his sister with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"How could that be a mistake?" Ginny asked.

"There is nothing special about me, to me." Harry put quite simply.

"The only 'special' he's got is that he's my twin." Jasmine added in.

Professor Sprout took no hesitation to kick Severus Snape once more.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon;**

"Was it because the book was about an eleven year old and the details are remained unsaid, or it 'bullied' an understatement?" Neville asked.

**if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard and force his sister wth him?**

"Because," Hermione laughed at the thought. "Accidental magic does not work that way, it only occurs when the wizard or witch is feeling an emotion very heavily- often anger. If they did that as often as it appears." Her eyes darkened considerably, "Than you should not feel much emotion about it."

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"What's a football?" Draco asked.

"A football is… well, do you want the British or American term?" Hermione asked. (I never got that, did she mean it in American term or British term?)

"Just add it to a lst."

**And Jasmine, all she really could feel was a bit guilty, so what if she was alive, Harry still took a hit for her,**

"Jasmine," Harry said like this was not the first time he said so, "I did not 'take a hit' for you, as you put it. I simply was targeted first and that's why you weren't hurt."

"I just want to know why you were hit first," Jasmine whispered, even though she was saying it to herself.

**just like the time when she tried to pick Uncle Vernon's office to steal some money so they could runaway together.**

"WHAT!" Apparently calm Remus wasn't working and the new Remus might be 'Driven to Drink Remus'. "When was this?"

"Well, Harry and I were about nine," Jasmine said. "And our teacher told us to write an essay on our home and how we feel. After we read a book about it in a guided reading group _(do they do those in Britain?)_ and when I picked up my pencil to start writing, I suddenly got sad- then a bit angry.

"I realised that I did not have much of a home and that all my feelings were to the Dursleys were not love and happiness as it should in a home but they were sadness that we did nothing to them and they did that to us. And anger because we did nothing to them.

"I told Harry in our cupboard that night and he said he felt the same way, we mostly lied on our essay anyway, and that he wanted to break free from our prison. So we devised a plan, we would gather up as much as we could manage and see how far we got. We tried doing services, but with all our chores, it didn't work out that well and we just got hit more.

"Then I tried something I overheard Aunt Petunia talking to Uncle Vernon one day, she said, "What if they find out, Vernon?" And he replied, "It doesn't matter Pet, I still have the money that old cook gave us- or at least most of it." And then Aunt Petunia said, "Where!" And Uncle replied, "In my top left cabinet, I have the key hidden."

"So I tried to get it, I snuck out of my cupboard, I took one of the millions of bobby pins Aunt Petunia pinned into my hair, telling me to be a lady though I hurt like crazy. I used the bobby pin to pick the lock but just as I was about to open the door, Uncle Vernon caught me. Harry said that it was all his fault and that he told me to do it. He said he would use the money to buy something decent and was spying on them so he knew."

"You remember all that?"

"You tried to run away?"

"Did you have a plan?"

It took an entire hour to have all questions answered. Cho cleared her throat and began.

**"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

"Load of junk that is," Fred said.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

"Or hurt, or in pain, or suffering from the hell you had to call home…" Remus wasn't going to help when they had to break the news to Sirius.

**Harry and Jasmine looked into the fire. Now that they came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with them had happened when they, the Potter twins, had been upset or angry…**

Somehow that was much more than necessary...

**chased by Dudley's gang, Harry had somehow found himself out of their reach…**

"... on a chimney at school." George finished.

**furious that the Dursleys never acknowledged their birthday (or now birthdays),** **Jasmine turned Dudley's sign black and yellow (ironically Dudley's least favorite colors ever since a hive of bees attacked him…**

"I suddenly like bees," Tonks smiled, turning her hair black and her eyes a gold color.

**after he decided it would be funny to draw moustaches on the twins with permanent marker)**

"That's just simply immature." Hermione shook her head.

**... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, Harry had managed to make it grow back…**

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the work of accidental magic," Harry said. "I think now that it was the curse (see chapter two for reference).

**as they starved Jasmine she became more and more desperate and that cause the locks to unlock…**

"Do we have to go back on that topic?"

**and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

"And made your sister think you went insane?" Jasmine asked.

**Harry looked back at his sister, then they both looked at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at them.**

"HAIL ALETHEIA! GODDESS OF TRUTH!"The Weasley twins cheered.

"One, what?" Jasmine asked, "And two, when were you two into Greek mythology and gods?"

"Muggle studies, my dear." The twins (you know which one) said… now that she remembered, there had been Hermione researching on Hades.

"Isn't Aletheia part of where the name Veritaserum comes from?" Jasmine asked, racking her knowlege. "Because Veritas was the Roman equivalent of Aletheia, both being goddesses of truth."

"She enjoys potions way to much." Ron informed Harry quietly, Jasmine did hear and threw a conveniently placed pillow at his head.

**"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard- you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts. And you Jasmine better not even have any doubts, no daughter of Lily Potter can deny that she's a witch"**

"HERE THEE!" Remus cheered, chanting inside not to drink.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you they weren't going?" he hissed. "that boy's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. And that girl could use a lesson about a thing a 'etiquette'**

"Does he even know what that word means?" Silvia asked. (I purposely did that!)

**,her school should very well teach her that. I've read those letters and those brats need all sorts of rubbish- spell books and wands and-"**

"You don't have to supply it, so what's the big deal you whale?" Narcissa muttered, what has this book done!

**"If they wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s children, the twins, goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their name's been down ever since they was born.**

"Is that how they work?" Jasmine asked, "What about squibs and muggleborns?"

"We look at the children of muggles who show accidental magic and children of wizards and witches who never show any sign." McGonagall explained.

**They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**

"I'm flattered." Dumbledore smiled.

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

The twins let out a long and low whistle.

"That's not going to end well, Albus." McGonagall hissed.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE-IN- FRONT- OF- ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley-**

"HAGRID HAGRID HAGRID!"

**there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain.**

"What could that kid possibly whine about now?" The minister asked.

**When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

All normal or mostly normal people laughed their arses off at that.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

"YOU'VE DONE IT!"

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

"That is no lie." Harry and Jasmine said.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry and Jasmine under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,"**

"We knew we'd rub off on you!" The Weasley twins cheered.

**he said. "I'm- er- not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

"HA!" Umbridge sat from her perch like a hawk. "He has done illegal magic- take him away I say!" Well, nobody really moved.

"Technically, the Dursleys needed the fear of magic to allow it to overrule the hatred of it for a minor period of time so that they were allowed to go to Hogwarts, making it legal." Kingsley reasoned.

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Jasmine asked.**

**"Oh, well- I was at Hogwarts meself but I- er- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **

**"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked.**

"Harry, that's personal!"

**"Harry, that's personal!" Jasmine scolded.**

"What?"

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. **

"Smooth Hagrid."

**"Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Jasmine who squeaked as it covered most of her.**

"To be fair you were tiny." Neville said to the pouting Hufflepuff girl.

**"You two can kip under that," Hagrid said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"Really Hagrid?" Molly asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Now," Dumbledore announced. "We shall be reading during Christmas- not on the day but during the break. You may stay if you wish or not, and then learn from someone else or I. You have an option, remember."

Tonks and Moody stood up, "Sorry, but with time still going, we need to get to work." Tonks said.

"But the minister of magic is literally right here."Megan stated.

"Take a small vacation, you two." The minister said. "I know I'll need one."

"By the end, he'll have plenty of time for a 'vacation'. I'm pretty sure that he's going to get kicked out of office." Ron muttered.

Dumbledore picked another name out of the hat, "Louisa Nola." It floated to a petrified second year with shoulder-length brown hair and large (now even larger) brown eyes.

"Me-me?" She squeaked out.

"If you want to." Dumbledore said.

"Su-sure." She gulped. "Get a grip!" Her inner mind told her, "Are you a Gryffindor or was what the hat said just words?" She cleared her voice.

**"Diagon Alley."**

* * *

_There we go! I really hope that I can post a chapter on Christmas but don't hurt me if I can't. This chapter was done in record time. THREE DAYS! Notice my little victory dance? So make those three long writing sessions worth it either: review: follow (if you aren't): favorite (if you haven't): or PM me! Now for Christmas songs!_

_DECK the halls with loads of dung-bombs_

_Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la_

_Don't let Harry kill Neville Longbottom_

_Fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la_

_Damn, we have on gay apparel_

_Fa-la-la la-la-la la la la_

_Trolls don't appreciate when we carol_

_Fa-la-la-la-la la-la la la_

_Send me the rest of the parody and I might show you a sneak peak! I said might, I'm not good at things really._


	7. I'm Alive!

"Hello?" It was an all white room and Jasmine couldn't see a thing for miles and miles on end.

"Yes, child?" A woman spoke. She seemed to be made out of nothing, yet Jasmine could see a wispy silver mist swirling around her.

"W-where am I? Who are you!" Jasmine demanded, wondering what was taking her from the school reading.

As if the woman read her mind, she answered, "The reason you are here is to deliver a message to the school. I assume you know the reading of chapter 6 is going terribly slow."

"Y-yes," Jasmine answered.

"Likewise," She smiled. "Chapter 6 will go on and on forever until the authoress, the creator of your world, is done with chapter 7."

"How long will that be?" Jasmine asked, she didn't want to live eternally as a memory.

"Only the authoress knows," The woman said grimly, "And the only clue she has given is 'writer's block', so assuming it will not be soon."

"And you are here, why?" Jasmine inquired, "Not to be rude."

"To inform the readers of this fanfic that the authoress is quite alive and has come down with a terrible case of Writer's Block." The woman seemed to flicker. "I do not have much time, will you deliver the message?" The woman's eyes that now shone silver were pleading.

"I will," Jasmine agreed. The woman flickered out like a candle flame and Jasmine was staring at the enchanted ceiling of the Hogwarts Castle, her friends at her side.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She's alive," Jasmine gasped out.

"Who's alive?" Hermione asked.

"The author of this story." Jasmine smiled. "Arknox443275 is alive."

* * *

_So, I'm able to write other stories that tell you I'm alive and have writer's block, but you may not check them out. So I wrote this as a little AU filler that does NOT relate to the story whatsoever other than saying I'M ALIVE with BAD Harry Potter Writer's Block. Hope you can understand! And please check out my profile which I have updated and made shorter._


End file.
